Which One?
by IncredibleT
Summary: Prismo tells Jake three possibilities about Finn's future love life.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own "Adventure Time". "Adventure Time" was created by Pendleton Ward and copyrighted by Time Warner.

"Which One?"

CHAPTER 1

Jake decided to pay a visit to Prismo. Something has been bothering him about Finn, and he thought Prismo could help. Jake arrives at Prismo's temple and enters. Prismo's huge, shadowy form appears. "Hi, Jake!" Prismo says. He then sees a distressed look on Jake's face. "What's the matter?" He asks.

"It's Finn. I worry about him not having a girl in his life. I'd like to see him find someone and settle down with and live happily ever after." Jake says.

"Is that all? That shouldn't be a big concern. When it happens, it happens. He's still young, and the right girl will come along. Besides, I don't interfere in the matters of love. Matters of the heart should be done through free will and not be manipulated with." Prismo responds.

"However," Prismo continues, "I was curious to whom Finn will end up with, and I managed to come up with three possibilities to whom it will be."

"Who are they?"

Images of the three beautiful girls whom Finn has met appears.

The first one is of Marceline. An odd choice for Finn, Jake thought. Sure, she was one of the first girls to enter his life and a good friend, but he thought her age, her dark nature, and macabre sense of humor wouldn't be a good fit for Finn.

The second one is of Flame Princess. Jake felt relief at this one. Of all the girls Finn had met, this is the one Jake thought he would end up with, until Finn's stupidity ruined it. Hopefully, there's still a chance with her.

The third one is of Huntress Wizard. This one was the most surprising to Jake. Her and Finn only met recently, and she told Finn "Exceptional beasts like us cannot fall in love." If she wasn't interested in a romantic relationship, why would her image be here?

"One of these three, huh? No way to narrow it down to just one?" Jake asks.

"Not yet. Would you like to see what would happen if he married one of them?"

Jake looks at the images again. "You do mean seeing all three, right?" Jake asks.

"Of course, if you like. Which one would you like to see first?"

"Let's start with Marceline. I don't see how that one is going to work."

The girls' images disappear and a large viewscreen appears on a wall.

"Okay, Jake. Let's see what would happen if he married Marceline."

With that, the viewscreen shows the outcome.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Prismo and Jake watch as Finn and Marceline's wedding ceremony is about to begin. Jake is surprised as where it takes place: Princess Bubblegum's castle.

"Princess Bubblegum let them use her castle to get married?" Jake asks.

"Of course. It's not like they can get married in a church; Marceline is a vampire, after all. Besides, you know Princess Bubblegum likes to be in control of everything that happens in her kingdom, even a wedding of two of her closest friends."

Jake nods. Princess Bubblegum certainly went out of her way to make this into a grand celebration. There were vases full of roses, silk ribbons decorating the chairs, and a beautiful rug stretched down the aisle for the processional to walk on. He then sees Finn in a tuxedo and wearing his long, blonde hair in a ponytail. He also sees himself walking toward Finn and having a conservation.

"Well, Finn, old buddy, it's about time. Are you sure about this?"

"Sure. I love Marcie more than anything. Funny, when we first met, I couldn't imagine life with her. Now, I can't imagine life without her. But ever since that day when we started talking more and more with each other, finding out we had a lot more in common than we thought, everything just clicked. We both were surprised that we fell in love with each other."

"Well, just as long as you both love each other and you both are happy, that is all that matters. C'mon, buddy, let's go! Everyone's waiting!"

Jake turns from the viewscreen to Prismo and asks, "'Started talking more'? When did this happen?"

"Not yet, but it could. As I said, this is just a possibility. It may or may not happen."

Jake turns back to the viewscreen. He sees the Grand Hall of Princess Bubblegum's castle filled to capacity with the citizens of the Candy Kingdom waiting to see their greatest hero getting married.

He sees Finn and himself waiting patiently at the end of the Grand Hall awaiting Marceline's entrance. The lights dim and the court musicians start playing. The processional begins. Several princesses throughout the land of Ooo are serving as bridesmaids and Princess Bubblegum's royal guards are serving as groomsmen. Jake Jr. is the ring bearer and BMO is happily serving as the flower girl.

Then the bridal music begins, and everyone rises to look at the bride. Then, Marceline walks down the aisle. Jake was surprised how pretty she looked. He was also surprised to see her in a beautiful white dress that seemed to compliment her pale, grey skin.

Jake then sees Finn and Marceline lovingly hold each other's hands as the minister tells about the importance of love and the need of marriage to make it concrete. Finn and Marceline exchange their vows and the minister pronounces them man and wife. They kiss and walk up the aisle to cheers.

Jake continued to watch through the viewscreen as the reception began. Princess Bubblegum spared no expense on it as well. The Banquet Hall had a feast for the ages, with all types of food that people could imagine. When Finn and Marceline entered, Peppermint Butler brought out a huge, red wedding cake for them.

They cut the cake and playfully shove a piece in each other's mouths. Everyone laughs. After everyone has eaten, they make their way to the Ball Room for a dance. After the dance, Marceline tosses her bouquet, and L.S.P. tackles everyone to make sure she got it. Finn tosses Marceline's garter belt, and it lands on Lady Rainicorn's horn. Jake sees himself removing it and telling her "Well, sweetheart, I guess that means we're next!" He then sees Lady Rainicorn smile and give him a kiss. After the reception, everyone waves to Marceline and Finn as she grabs him by the hand and they fly off to their honeymoon.

Jake turns from the viewscreen and looks at Prismo.

"You know, that wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be." Jake says.

"It's not over yet. We're just getting started on this one. There's still more to see."

"There is?"

"Yes. Take a look."

Jake turns back to the viewscreen to see what happens next.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Jake looks on as Marceline and Finn leave on their honeymoon. But it was to a place Jake thought he'll never see again- the Nightosphere.

"THE NIGHTOSPHERE?! Why in Glob's name would they want to go there?" Jake asks, horrified.

"Well, when Finn and Marceline began dating each other, Finn saved Hunson Abadeer's life from a creature that could kill demons, immortal or not. However, it came at a price. Before the creature died, it placed a curse on Hunson so that he could never leave the Nightosphere again. Since then, Hunson changed his ways. He and Marceline managed to mend fences, and become close. He was happy when they told him about their engagement that he offered a place for them for their honeymoon. He even offered to turn Finn into a vampire so he could live forever. Marceline was strongly opposed to it, because it would severely limit Finn's ability to help others to the nighttime, so Finn agreed with her, although he would have become a vampire in a second just to be with her forever."

Hunson warmly welcomes them both to his castle.

"Marceline, my sweet little girl. I'm so happy to see the both of you." Hunson says.

"Hi, Daddy." Marceline says as she gives him a hug.

"I'm so sorry I couldn't be at the wedding. I wanted to be there so much." Hunson says with tears in his eyes.

"It's okay, Daddy." Marceline says with tears in her eyes as well, as she hugs him again. "I wish you could have been there too."

Hunson turns to Finn. "Okay, my boy. You have what is most precious to me. Make sure you keep her safe and happy, and love her unconditionally till the end of time."

"I will, Hunson. I promise."

Hunson smiles and gives a nod.

"I bet you two are hungry. Come, my chefs have prepared dinner for us." Hunson says.

After having a wonderful meal together, Finn and Marceline retire to their room for the evening. They begin to kiss passionately and remove each other's clothes, and as they were about to reach tier 15, the screen turns off.

"Hey! This was getting good! Turn it back on!" Jake says.

"You're not serious about wanting to see THAT, are you?" Prismo asks, surprised.

"Well, kind of."

"Let's not. Some things are better left to the imagination. Let's skip to the next day."

"Well, okay." Jake responds disappointingly.

The viewscreen turns back on, and Jake and Prismo watch as Finn and Marceline enjoy the rest of their honeymoon and head back to the realm of Ooo.

Jake watches as Finn goes back to their place to finish packing up a few more items he had before leaving for his new residence at Marceline's, while Marceline waits outside.

Finn exits with the items.

"You got what you came for?" Marceline asks.

Just then, Finn saw a shadowy figure in the trees behind her. He saw the glint of a crossbow being fired.

Finn quickly jumps on top of Marceline as a stake narrowly misses her.

"FINN! WHAT THE-" Marceline stops as she sees the stake stuck in the tree that was behind Finn.

"Are you okay?" Finn asks.

"Yes, I'm-"

Finn gives chase after the would-be assassin.

"FINN! COME BACK! IT'S TOO DANGEROUS!"

Finn runs and runs, determined to catch whoever this person is, and make him regret ever trying to kill the woman he loves. Unfortunately, he loses him and he heads back to check on his wife.

He gets back to find her trembling. He's never seen Marceline this frightened before. He runs up and gives her a hug.

"Finn! Don't you ever leave me like that again!" Marceline says, crying.

"I'm sorry Marcie. I was afraid if I didn't catch that person, he'll try this again. I don't want to lose you. You mean the world to me."

"I don't want to lose you either. You mean the whole world to me too."

They hold each other close as they make their way home.

Jake turns from the viewscreen very upset.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" Jake yells.

"Only what could happen. I never said that everything was going to be sunshine and happiness."

"I wish it was."

"Marriage is never like that. Not for anyone."

Jake sadly nods.

"Do you wish to continue?" Prismo asks.

Jake looks back at the viewscreen.

"Might as well. I've come this far. Might as well see it through." Jake says.

"Okay, then. Let us continue."


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Jake looks back to the viewscreen to see what happens next. When word got out about what happened to Marceline, Princess Bubblegum offered a reward to anyone who might have information to catch the criminal who did it. The assassination attempt on Marceline upset Finn a lot. He sat down with some paper and a pen, trying to think who would want to do this. It wasn't Ice King, since he was almost a father figure to her back when he was Simon. Then again, that crown of his has always made him act irrationally. Could it finally drove him over the edge to the point of killing someone who cares for him? Lemongrab? No, that was way too much of a longshot to be him. Ash? Maybe. He was always a creep towards Marceline, but he hasn't been seen in years, so it will be difficult to track him down. He decided to rest on the matter. It'll be better on both him and Marceline for him to have a clear head on this. The next day, Finn and Marceline talk about what to do.

Finn decided to talk first.

"Marcie, I was wondering if we should move until everything quiets down around here."

"Oh? Where would we go? We have family and friends here, Finn. We can't just abandon them."

"We're not abandoning them. We can always come back for a visit. My main concern is for you and your safety."

"Thank you, sweetheart. But I never back down from a fight, and Glob knows you don't either. I want us to stay here and face this. We'll come out victorious, and stronger than before. With the love we have for each other, no one is going to take that away, not even a coward that wants to shoot people in the back instead of facing them face to face."

"Um, okay, Marcie, if that's what you want. But, if you ever want to change your mind-"

"Don't worry. If I do, you'll be the first to know."

"Okay. I love you, Marcie."

"I love you too, Finn."

They kiss.

Jake turns to Prismo and asks "Why do I suddenly have this feeling of dread that something bad is about to happen?"

"Because you love and care for Finn, and you don't want to see him get hurt, and you care about Marceline as well."

Jake stands silently for a moment and turns back to the viewscreen.

It looked like the viewscreen jumped ahead in time. Finn is sitting in a doctor's office, reading one of Marceline's books entitled _Killing the Shadows_ , impatiently waiting. Then, a young doctor walks out of the back and walks up to Finn.

"Are you Finn?" the doctor asks.

"Yes."

"Hello, Finn. I'm Dr. Menma. I just wanted you to know that Marceline's fine. In fact, more than fine. She's pregnant. Congratulations."

A look of joy beams from Finn's face. He gives Dr. Menma a hug and rushes to the back to be with Marceline.

Finn enters the room Marceline is in and gives her a kiss. This is the best day of his life since their wedding. With no attempt on his wife's life since they got back from the Nightosphere, it looks like everything is returning to normal.

"Oh, Finn! Isn't this wonderful?" Marceline asks.

"Yes, Marcie, it is! I can't wait to tell everyone!"

"Is it okay if I came up with a name for the baby already?"

"Sure. What do you want to use?"

"If it's a boy, I want him named Finn Jr., and if it's a girl, I want her named Bonnibel."

"After Bubblegum?"

"Yes."

"That'll be fine. She's going to be happy when she hears this."

"I don't want her to know until the baby's born. I want to keep it a surprise."

"Okay."

As soon as they leave the doctor's office, another stake narrowly misses Marceline.

Finn covers Marceline with his body as he sees a heavily cloaked figure make a mad dash across the rooftop.

"COME BACK HERE AND FACE ME LIKE A MAN, YOU COWARDLY PIECE OF SHIT!" Finn yells before leading Marceline to safety.

Jake once again turns away from the viewscreen.

"I don't know how much more of this I can take." Jake says.

"You're doing fine, Jake. Just remember, this is just a possibility. This may or may not happen."

"But what if it DOES happen, huh? Have you thought of that? If it does happen, I want Finn and Marceline to be okay! In fact, I KNOW they'll be okay!" Jake says as he turns back to the viewscreen. "C'mon, Finn, old buddy! Prove me right!"


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

Jake watches on to see what happens next. It looks like time has jumped forward again. He sees Finn and Marceline preparing a nursery for their soon to be born child. Finn keeps a brave face, but secretly, he's worried that another attack on his wife is eminent. He's certain another attack will happen when she's on route to the hospital to give birth or when she's leaving the hospital after she's given birth.

Finn feels helpless. He fears he failed her and their child by not being more aggressive in finding out who was doing this. The would be killer left no clues, so it would be impossible to know where to look first. Finn considers moving them all to the Nightosphere. Only someone with a death wish would dare follow them there, and if he or she tried anything on Marceline, Hunson would make him or her regret it.

But he knew Marceline would never agree to it. She enjoys living in the Candy Kingdom as much as he does. As he mulls over what to do, Princess Bubblegum comes over to pay a visit.

"Hello, Finn. How are things going?"

"Hi, Princess. Everything's going good."

Princess Bubblegum walks over to check out the nursery.

"Oh, this looks so beautiful! Do you two know if you're having a boy or a girl?"

"No. Marcie wants to be surprised, so we're waiting till the birth to find out."

"That's wonderful! Any ideas for names yet?"

Finn remembers his promise to Marceline. "Not yet, we're still trying to decide."

"Okay! I hope you can come up with one soon!"

She notices Finn being worried. "Are you still worried about what happened?"

"Yes. I will continue to be worried until that madman who tried to kill Marcie is caught."

"Don't worry about it too much. I've got my best people on it, and when they find something, they'll let me know. When they do, I'll tell you so you can apprehend him or her."

Thanks, Princess."

Marceline enters and her and Princess Bubblegum go to the kitchen for some tea.

A few days pass, and Princess Bubblegum comes over again.

"I have some great news, Finn!" Princess Bubblegum says.

"What is it?"

"My best people got information on the person responsible for trying to kill Marcie!"

Finn felt relief. "That's great news! Who was it?"

"Her ex-boyfriend, Ash."

"Ash?"

"Yes. It seems he was still bitter about their breakup. When word got to him about you two, he snapped. He felt it was heresy for a human and a vampire to fall in love and get married. So he began to quietly stalk the both of you and to get the drop on you two once your guard was down."

"Well, now is the time for some payback. Do you know where he is?"

"Yes. He plays lead guitar for a death metal singer who calls himself Lord Of Grief. They're doing a show in a bar the next town over."

"That's great! I'll go get Jake and we'll catch this monster and bring him to justice!"

Marceline enters and Finn tells her the news. Marceline is relieved as well.

"I'm so glad this nightmare is about to be over. Be careful, Finn." Marceline says.

"I will, Marcie."

They kiss and Finn heads off.

Jake gets up from the viewscreen and asks Prismo where the bathroom is. Prismo points the way and Jake walks to it. While walking, Jake finally feels better about how everything is turning out. It looked like it was going to turn tragic, but now it doesn't seem that way. After using the bathroom, he quickly heads back to the viewscreen to see what happens next.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

Jake watches as he sees himself and Finn enter the bar where Ash is playing. The place is dark and reeks of warm beer and cigarettes. They see Ash on the stage playing the guitar.

"Let's make our way backstage and wait for him." Finn says.

Finn and Jake sneak backstage and hide behind some boxes. After the concert, Finn and Jake watch as Ash signs some autographs as the other band members go to the dressing room. They sneak behind Ash as he signs the last autograph.

Ash turns around and is confronted by Finn and Jake.

Finn punches Ash in the face hard enough to knock him to the ground.

"Hello, Ash. Long time, no see." Finn says.

Ash rubs his aching jaw, startled. "Who the-" Ash starts to say until he recognizes his attacker.

"Oh, took you long enough. Must have upset you plenty at what I tried to do to that bitch Marceline."

This makes Finn more angry than he was before. Finn unleashes a fury of kicks to Ash's stomach. Ash curls up in a fetal position to lessen the onslaught.

Finn keeps kicking.

"DON'T-" Finn says as he unleashes a kick.

"YOU-"

Another kick.

"EVER-"

Another kick.

"CALL-"

Another kick.

"MY-"

Another kick.

"WIFE-"

Another kick.

"THAT!"

A final kick. It did not have the effect Finn was hoping for. Ash stands up, laughing.

"I'll call her whatever I want. Stupid, brave Finn. Always trying to be the knight in shining armor."

"Shove it, Ash. I'm taking you in. You're going to jail for trying to kill the woman I love."

"No I'm not. Marceline wouldn't be in this situation if she only been the demure, submissive girl I wanted her to be: barefoot, pregnant, and in the kitchen, like all good women. The fact that she chose YOU, a pathetic human, to spend the rest of your soon to be short life with, makes this a complete insult to me!"

"It's your fault. If you treated her with love and respect to begin with, you wouldn't be in this situation."

"Doesn't matter now." Ash says as his eyes turn red and his fangs grow. "It's time for me to kill you now."

"Yeah? You and what army?"

"Funny you should say that." Ash says as he snaps his fingers.

The rest of his bandmates rush out, bearing fangs and claws, staring at Finn with their glowing, red eyes.

"Oh, crap." Jake says.

Ash's band lunges at Finn and Jake.

Finn and Jake dodge the attack and run, trying to find a weapon to use. They come across a couple of wooden chairs, and smash them to use as stakes.

The band members attack from all sides, with Finn and Jake dodging each attack and striking each one with a stake.

Soon, the band members lie dead at their feet. They turn their attention to Ash, only to see that he fled the scene.

"Damn! He got away!" Finn says.

"Don't worry, Finn. I don't think he'll try anything again for a long time."

"I hope so, Jake. I hope so."

Afterwards, they head home to decide what to do next.

Jake turns from the viewscreen and yawns.

"Getting tired?" Prismo asks.

"A little."

"Why don't we stop for the night and pick things up in the morning? We're almost at the end."

"Okay."

Prismo takes Jake to the guest bedroom.

"Alright, Jake. You have a good night's rest. See you in the morning." Prismo says.

"Goodnight, Prismo. Thanks."

Jake closes the door, climbs into bed, and quickly falls asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

Jake wakes up the next morning and heads back to the viewscreen. Prismo is there waiting.

"Morning, Jake! Ready to pick up where we left off?" Prismo says.

"Yeah, I'm wondering what's going to happen."

"Let's find out."

The viewscreen turns on and Jake and Prismo watch.

Finn and Jake arrive home and tell what happen.

"I don't get it." Princess Bubblegum says. "I thought he was a wizard, not a vampire." She turns to Marceline and asks "You didn't turn him, did you?"

"Of course not. But I did introduce him to other vampires, so maybe he talked one of them into turning him, or he came across a spell that allowed him to become one."

"Regardless of how it happened, he's more dangerous now. Since we know who we're dealing with, we can be better prepared. When he does decide to strike again, we'll be ready." Finn says.

Time jumps again a few months. Jake sees Marceline being rushed to the hospital to give birth. Finn goes in the delivery room to be with her as everyone else stays in the waiting room.

After what seems like an eternity, Finn walks out with a smile on his face.

"Well?" Jake hears himself asking.

"It's a girl."

Everyone congratulates him.

Soon after, everyone goes to Marceline's room to see the baby. They see Marceline cradling the baby with Finn.

"Hi, Everyone!" Marceline says. "This is our beautiful baby girl."

Princess Bubblegum comes closer to take a look. The baby is pale skinned and has pointy ears like Marceline.

"She's so cute! What's her name?" Princess Bubblegum asks.

"Bonnibel"

Princess Bubblegum is elated.

"After me?"

Marceline smiles and nods. "Hope you don't mind."

"Of course not! This is so sweet! Thank you!"

Princess Bubblegum walks over to Marceline.

"May I hold her?" Princess Bubblegum asks.

"Sure."

Princess Bubblegum gently picks up her namesake and cradles her in her arms.

"There's something me and Finn would like to ask of you." Marceline tells Princess Bubblegum.

"What's that?"

"Would you be her godmother?"

Tears of joy streams down Princess Bubblegum's face.

"Of course I will! I'll be honored."

Jake watches himself stretch over to look at the baby.

"My niece is beautiful, Finn! She's going to be as pretty as her mother."

"Thanks, Jake." Finn responds.

A few days later, Marceline and the baby are released from the hospital. Princess Bubblegum has some of her soldiers give her an armed escort home in case Ash tries to attack again. Luckily, nothing happens and they make it home safe and sound.

The following week, there is a royal celebration of the birth of Bonnibel. Princess Bubblegum issues a decree making the child an official princess of the Candy Kingdom. After the celebration ends, everyone goes back to Finn and Marceline's home for more celebrating.

They find the place ransacked. Furniture smashed and broken, curtains rent asunder, and food cluttering the kitchen floor.

"Everyone stay back." Finn says. "I'm going to check it out to make sure it's safe."

After checking out the house and seeing the coast was clear, he heads back outside.

"Okay, it looks like everything's okay."

Everyone heads inside.

Marceline begins to talk to Finn.

"That's a relief. For a minute there, I thought-"

Marceline is suddenly struck in the arm by a stake.

Marceline drops Bonnibel, and Jake sees himself quickly stretching out to catch her.

"MARCIE!" Finn screams.

Finn rushes to Marceline's side and pulls out the stake. Thank goodness it's not fatal, Finn thought to himself.

Everyone rushes out and looks on in horror. Then everyone hears a maniacal laugh from above. Everyone looks up and sees Ash hovering in the night sky.

"Aww, did I miss?" Ash says tauntingly.

"You… You…. You bastard." Finn says while covering Marceline's body to protect her.

"Watch your language. There's children present." Ash says while pointing to the baby.

Finn starts to get up. "It's time to finish this. Let's fight." Finn says with a sneer.

"Oh, we could. But then she'll die."

"Who?"

"Who do you think?"

Finn looks over at his child.

"If you ever try to put your hand on my daughter-"

"I'm not talking about her."

Finn looks over at Marceline. It looks like she's gotten weaker.

"MARCIE!" Finn screams. He turns back to Ash and asks, "What did you do to her?"

"Poisoned her, of course. That stake is made of Dogwood. Potentially fatal to a vampire if he or she is struck with it anywhere. But there is a cure."

"What is it?"

"Anything with the color red. I made sure to remove all traces of it from your home. Good luck in trying to find any. So, you can chase after me, or care for your sweetie. The choice is yours."

With that, Ash flies off.

Finn rushes over to Marceline, holding her hand, trying to think of what to do to save her.

Jake turns away from the viewscreen for a moment, then turns back and watches on, knowing Finn will set things right.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

Jake sees Finn still holding Marceline's hand. Finn is already shedding tears. He wonders what he is going to do. Then it occurs to him. "Anything with the color red." That's it. He hopes that Marceline is okay with the idea.

"Marceline-" Finn says before Marceline cuts him off.

"I know what you're thinking. My answer is 'no'."

"Please, Marceline. It's the only way to save you. I cannot bear the thought of you dying. I love you. I need you. Bonnibel needs you."

"I know. But you don't know how hard it is to be a vampire. I've been one for hundreds of years, and I've seen things that no one should. "

"But you come through them stronger than before, and if you can, I know I can too."

"I know you can. But if you become a vampire, you'll never know the warm embrace of the sun again, something I always envied about you."

"Who needs the sun? Your love is the only warm embrace I'll need."

Finn unbuttons his shirt collar and lays on top of Marceline.

"Please, Marcie." Finn says.

Marceline is hesitant for a second.

"If I do this, there's no going back. Are you sure?"

"Yes. I prefer an immortal life with you than a mortal life without you. I love you."

"I love you too."

Marceline gives a gentle kiss on Finn's neck, and then she bites. Finn closes his eyes and smiles. The bite was not painful at all, it felt as sweet and gentle as the kiss that preceded it. He felt his body change as his blood left his body.

Soon, it was over. Finn looked at Marceline, who was already looking and feeling better.

Smiling, Marceline says "I think you can get off me now."

Finn smiles back. "Oh, yeah." He says.

Finn rises and helps Marceline up.

Finn notices his hands and sees his skin has taken on the same pale, grey color as Marceline's.

"Finn, your hair…" Princess Bubblegum says.

Finn looks at it. It has turned black. He shrugs. It doesn't matter to him. The only thing that matters is Marceline is better.

Finn begins to feel odd.

"Whoa." He says.

Marceline notices it.

"Your senses have increased. Don't worry. Once you get used to them, they'll be your greatest asset." She said.

Finn smells the air. He picks up a faint smell that belongs to Ash.

"I think I got Ash's scent. I think I can get to him." He said.

"It can wait, Finn. You won't make it back home before sunrise if you went after him now."

Finn looks in the direction that Ash went. Next time, he thinks to himself.

Finn holds Marceline close to himself as everyone enters the house to clean up and plan for Ash's next assault.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

The next few days go by without incident. Princess Bubblegum's spies have come up empty in trying to locate Ash's hideout. During that time, Finn got used to his new sleep schedule. It was difficult to fall asleep during the daytime at first. Not only that, him and Marceline had to get Bonnibel adjusted to sleeping during the daytime as well. Marceline then shows Finn how to use his newly acquired abilities. It took him a while to get used to flying, but he got the hang of it when he got used to the wind. She also taught him how to change into a bat to get where he wanted quicker, and how to use his amplified senses of hearing and sight.

She also got him used to the taste of the color red and how to properly drain the hue out of objects. She also made him promise never to turn anyone into a vampire without her approval. On this she was extremely serious about.

Eventually, Finn finished his training and felt confident enough to take on Ash when he decided to strike again. And strike he did.

It happened during the cocoa festival. Ash and some of his new followers struck a nearby village. The people scream as they take cover and hide in houses.

The ones who managed to clear themselves out of the street and someplace safe were the lucky ones.

The unlucky ones were swept up off their feet by Ash's gang and carried off. Their pleas for mercy fell on deaf ears and they were turned into vampires to increase the size of Ash's army in order to attack Princess Bubblegum's castle and take over her throne.

Princess Bubblegum surveys the damage the following morning. After comforting the survivors of the attack, she tells everyone that such an attack will not go unpunished. She sends a message via a carrier pigeon to Finn and Marceline.

Finn and Marceline get the message shortly after they wake up for the evening. Finn reads aloud the message:

 _Finn and Marceline, I believe our greatest fears have come true. Ash has returned._

 _We need you both to come over here at the Marshmallow Provence as soon as possible._

 _Please hurry, we need you._

 _Love as always,_

 _Bubblegum_

"What are we going to do Marceline?"

"On something like this, I'd say let's do what we always would do, and go help."

"You're right."

After leaving Bonnibel in the care of Jake and Lady Rainicorn, they head off to the Marshmallow Provence to help Bubblegum and put a stop to Ash once and for all. Or so they hope.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

Jake turns away from the viewscreen for a second. He doesn't quite know how to feel about what he had just seen. He quietly admits to himself that Finn would indeed offer his blood to Marceline to save her life if such an incident were to happen. He would have expected no less from Finn. He feels worried again about how everything is going to turn out. But he has faith in Finn. He turns back to the viewscreen. He watches as Finn and Marceline arrive at the Marshmallow Provence.

The townspeople are scared at the sight of them, fearing they were with the others that attacked. It takes Princess Bubblegum to convince and reassure them that they are there to help. Princess Bubblegum tells Finn and Marceline more about the situation.

"It all happened all of a sudden out of nowhere. They came from there in the north. They flew in, grabbed a bunch of the townspeople, and flew back. I fear the worst for them, and believe they might try again later tonight to kidnap more."

"Well, then. I think it's time for me and Marcie to go pay them a visit. Princess, you and the others go hide somewhere and board up all the windows. We'll be back as soon as we can." Finn said.

Finn and Marceline turn into bats and fly off into the night sky towards where Princess Bubblegum said. About several miles forward, they come across an illuminated cave in a mountain.

"This must be the place. Are you ready, Marcie?" Finn asked.

"Yes. Let's put an end to this."

They land at the entrance of the cave and turn back to normal. They quietly sneak in.

They creep up and see something they weren't expecting. They were expecting between 15-30 vampires to be in here. There is more than 1,000.

"Damn. There's no way we can take them all on by ourselves." Finn whispers to Marcie.

"I know. Let's stay for a little while. Hopefully, we can learn where they plan to strike next."

Soon, Ash walks out and addresses the horde of vampires.

"My fellow brethren! The time has come for us to claim this very land for our own. We will stake the heart of this place like they staked the heart of so many of our kind. Tomorrow night, we attack the castle of Princess Bubblegum. Once that goody-two shoes is out of the way, we will march forward and conquer every other kingdom in existence. Not only that, we shall make that traitorous bitch Marceline pay for killing our beloved Vampire King by tying her down and letting the sun burn her back to hell where she belongs."

All the vampires cheer.

"Let's get out of here, Marcie. We need to warn Bubblegum." Finn whispers.

They begin to creep back outside.

"LEAVING SO SOON, FINN? YOU DON'T WANT TO STAY AND FIGHT?" Ash yells.

Finn and Marceline stop when they see themselves suddenly surrounded on all sides. Ash walks up to them.

"Well, well, well. Isn't this a nice surprise. Come to join us and our crusade?" Ash says.

"There's no way in hell we're going to do that." Finn replied.

"Thought as much. Grab them."

Finn and Marceline have their arms held behind them as they are marched outside. They are walked to a tree and are tied to it.

"This makes everything much easier on us. Thank you ever so much for making your death a slow and painful one. Makes me wish I can see the sunrise to see it happen."

Ash looks at his watch.

"Well, time to pay a visit to another village. We would attack the same one as yesterday, but where's the fun in that? Besides, we want your beloved Princess to go through the pain and suffering of seeing more of her pathetic subjects meeting their end."

With that, Ash and his legion of followers laugh as they fly out into the night sky. Finn and Marceline struggle trying to get themselves untied.

But, it is of no use.

"We can stop, Finn. These bonds are held with magic. It'll take someone with magical powers to break them."

Finn sighs.

Suddenly, the bonds unexpectedly break. Finn and Marceline are surprised.

"How did this happen?" Marceline asks.

"I don't know. But we need to get out of here fast."

"Where should we go? There's so many villages around here, so it'll be hard to find which one Ash went to. Then there's the one Bubblegum is at. We need to warn her about Ash's plan."

Finn thinks about it for a second.

"We'll go warn Bubblegum. I feel sorry for the villagers that are being attacked, but more lives will be in danger if we don't, and we'll need an army to fight them."

Marceline nods in agreement.

"Let's go." She says.

As they fly off, Marceline looks behind her. She thought she saw a shadow.

They get back to the village Bubblegum is at and tell her of Ash's plan.

"My Glob. This doesn't leave us much time. We need to get back quickly as possible." Princess Bubblegum said.

Princess Bubblegum whistles, and Lady Rainicorn appears. Princess Bubblegum climbs on her back.

"Lady Rainicorn, get me back home quickly as possible!"

Lady Rainicorn takes off, and Finn and Marceline turn into bats and follow her.


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

Ash and his followers return from rampaging a village and see that Finn and Marceline have escaped. He picks up the ragged remains of the rope that binded them.

He throws it to the ground. No matter, he thinks to himself. Ash and the others retreat into the cave as the sun starts to rise.

In the morning, Princess Bubblegum visits different kingdoms in hopes of forming an alliance to fight the vampire attack that is about to happen. She convinces several of the princesses to help her. The armies of the princesses gather outside and in Bubblegum's castle to await the war that is coming.

That evening Finn and Marceline wake up and take their place on the battlefield. It won't be long now, Finn thinks to himself. Soon it will be over, and things can go back to normal. Finn also thinks about the peaceful life that Marceline, Bonnibel, and himself can have.

Then, from the horizon, Ash and his horde are seen flying in to attack. Archers from the towers start to fire and take out a few of the vampires out quickly. Some of the vampires dodge the barrage of arrows and land and start attacking.

Some of the soldiers take out some of the vampires, and vice-versa. Finn and Marceline move with precision and finesse: sweeping in, dodging attacks, then striking when the time is right. But during all of this, Ash just hovers above surveying the carnage with glee. Finn notices Ash's reluctance to get his hands dirty, or more dirty than they already are.

"What is he waiting for?" Finn asks.

"Don't mind him for now. Let's take out these monsters first." Marceline responds.

The tide begins to turn in our heroes' favor. Several of the vampires begin to retreat. Still, Ash does nothing.

The ones that don't retreat keep fighting. A few are confused why their leader still hasn't attacked yet.

"MASTER, WILL YOU NOT HELP US?" One yells out.

"PLEASE MASTER, WE NEED YOU!" Another one yells.

Ash decides the time is right. He waits until Finn's guard is down, and flies in and swoops him up into the sky.

"FINN!" Marceline yells.

"Finally decided to fight?" Finn asks as he struggles to break free.

"Only when it suits me. Not only that, you've done exactly what I wanted."

"What do you mean?"

"I knew you would have done anything for Marceline, even giving up your blood for her. I wanted you to become a vampire, so when you and her forced into exile, it'll leave this land unprotected from other threats. I never cared for conquering this land. I wanted to put the princesses' hands in a bind. After this, they'll have no choice."

"About what?"

"Implementing Eternal Dawn."

"Eternal Dawn?"

"A device that will make daylight permanent. There will never be a night sky again." Ash says as he begins to laugh maniacally.

"You're insane. Why go through all this? Why did you allow yourself to become a vampire if you want to destroy yourself and your followers?"

"The reason you already know. You took Marceline away from me. I never cared for those foolish vampires. I came across them after Marceline killed their leader. After I showed them my skills as a wizard, they were happy to turn me into one of them and follow me blindly. I convinced them to attack a village, knowing it will draw you out."

"Then why tie us up if exile was your plan?"

"To fool the vampires even more. This way, they'll never question me."

"Were you the one that freed us?"

"No. It was Ice King."

"Ice King was involved in this?"

"No. I sent him a message saying it was from a friend warning him Marceline was in danger. The old fool always had a soft spot for the ladies, especially for one he considered a daughter in the deep recesses of his mind. Of course he would come to her rescue. I would have expected no less."

Finn finally manages to break free.

"Okay, then. Let's finish this." Finn says.

"It already has." Ash says, as he takes out a stake from his jacket. "Goodbye, Finn. I'm going to savor this last moment of mine, knowing that I beat you." Ash laughs as he rams the stake into his own heart and plummets to the ground.

The other vampires see their leader fall and they retreat, convinced Finn killed him. As they fly off, they swear revenge.

Finn lands on the ground and everyone gathers around him and cheers.

Marceline wraps her arms around Finn and kisses him.

"You did it, Finn! All of Ooo is safe!" Princess Bubblegum exclaimed.

Finn shakes his head. Princess Bubblegum is worried. "What happened?"

Finn tells them what Ash told him.

Princess Bubblegum sadly nods.

"I must tell the other princesses about this." Princess Bubblegum says as she heads off to talk to them.

Finn and the others watch as the princesses talk amongst themselves. Soon after, Princess Bubblegum walks back to them. Finn can already tell by the look on her face the news isn't good.

"I talked it over with them. We are all in agreement. I'm sorry, although we will always be grateful for what you did, we can't afford another attack like this. We're going to implement Eternal Dawn."

Finn and Marceline hold each other close and sadly nod.

"We understand and agree with you all. It's the only way." Finn says.

"I'm so sorry." Princess Bubblegum says with tears in her eyes. "Where will you go?" She asks.

Finn and Marceline look at each other and sadly smile at one another and nod.

"The only place where we can." Marceline says.


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12

Everyone gathers at the castle to say their goodbyes. There are laughter and tears as everyone remembers the good times they had. They wish it didn't have to end this way. Princess Bubblegum secretly wishes to herself she didn't come up with the idea of Eternal Dawn after the events involving the Vampire King. It was a stupid knee-jerk reaction that she never thought would hurt three people whom she loved and cared for so dearly.

She holds her goddaughter for what she thinks will be the final time. She looks at Bonnibel's sweet, angelic face and wishes she could watch her grow up into the beautiful, young woman she will become. She kisses her forehead before handing her back to Marceline.

"Don't worry. I'll find a way that will allow you both to live in the daylight. I promise you." Princess Bubblegum said.

"I know you will, but me and Finn are more concerned with all of you. Wouldn't an eternity of daylight cause havoc with the environment?"

"At first, yes. But I'm sure it can be dealt with either with magic or through scientific research. We'll be okay, I promise you."

"I'm going to hold you to that." Marceline says as she gives Princess Bubblegum a hug.

Finn begins to draw the symbol to open the portal to the Nightosphere. Hunson is going to be pleasantly surprised by the impromptu visit, Finn thinks to himself. He hasn't got to see his granddaughter yet.

The other princesses make their preparations too, in starting Eternal Dawn. They all stand in a circle awaiting Princess Bubblegum to join them.

Finn finishes. He goes to make his final goodbyes.

"Goodbye, Jake. I don't know when I'll see you again. I love you so much, my brother, my best friend."

They cry as they hug each other. Finn pulls out one of his swords from his bag and hands it to Jake. "It's up to you now to protect everyone."

"I'll do my best." Jake says smiling, with tears still going down his face.

Finn then hugs BMO and tells him goodbye.

L.S.P. rushes over and hugs Finn.

"OH MY GLOB, OH MY GLOB, OH MY GLOB!" She says, crying. "Please don't go! You were the first one who treasured me as a friend and not for my hot lumps!"

Finn smiles. "I'm sorry, L.S.P. I wish we could stay." He said.

Finn then hugs and says goodbye to Lady Rainicorn and the pups.

Finn walks over and says goodbye to the princesses.

After saying goodbye to them, he walks over to Princess Bubblegum.

"Well, Princess, I guess it's time to say goodbye."

"For now, at least." Princess Bubblegum says crying, trying to force a smile.

"You're right." Finn says as he gives her a hug.

Finn picks up a carton of milk to toss on the symbol to open the door and looks at Marceline.

"Are you ready?"

"Not really, but I guess so."

Finn opens the carton. As he is about to toss it, someone yells out.

"STOP! WAIT!"

They all turn around to see who it is.

It's Ice King.

"Ice King?! What are you doing here?" Finn asks.

"To stop you two from making a grave mistake. I've done research on vampires, and I know of a way for you two to live in daylight."

"How did you know about this?"

Ice King waves his hand and Gunter materializes out of thin air. He has a recording device strapped to him.

"You were spying on us the whole time?!" Marceline says.

"No, just on my sweet, beautiful princess. I just love hearing her sweet, angelic voice. When I overheard her talking to the other princesses about you two and about Eternal Dawn, I figured if I could save you two, she would give me a kiss."

Finn does a face palm. Typical Ice King logic.

"How do we live in the daylight?" Finn asks.

"Simple." Ice King pulls out two vials. 'You each drink one of these."

He hands one each to Finn and Marceline. Finn and Marceline give a skeptical look to one another.

"What do you think?" Finn asks Marceline.

"I don't know. Living here is a lot better than the Nightosphere, although I do want to see Daddy and let him see his granddaughter."

"Well, then. Let's do both."

"What do you mean?"

"I'll try the potion first and walk outside. If it works, we'll stay and visit your dad so he can see Bonnibel."

"And if it doesn't?"

"I'll rush back inside before the sunlight can do any damage and we leave permanently or until Bubblegum finds a way for us to exist in daylight."

Marceline nods. "Okay." She says.

Finn opens his vial, drinks it., and walks to the door.

"Okay, here it goes." Finn says as he walks outside.

It worked. Ice King was telling the truth. Finn walks back inside to give the wonderful news.

"Marcie! It worked! The daylight didn't burn me!"

Marceline is elated. She quickly drinks her vial and walks outside to feel the warmth of the sun.

She walks back in with a big smile on her face. She's happy now that they don't have to leave.

Finn walks up to Ice King and extends his hand.

"Thanks. I owe you one."

Ice King shakes his hand.

Princess Bubblegum walks up to Ice King.

"I believe I owe you a kiss." She says.

Princess Bubblegum leans over and gives Ice King a kiss on the cheek.

Ice King blushes, smiles, picks up Gunter and flies off.

The other princesses walk up to Princess Bubblegum. One of them says "In light of all that has happened, we decided to hold off implementing Eternal Dawn. If the vampires try to strike again, we'll be ready."

Princess Bubblegum feels relief.

"Thank you ever so much. This means a lot for all of us."

Jake hands Finn back his sword. "I believe you'll be needing this." He said.

Finn turns to Marceline. "Well, are you ready to go visit your Dad?"

"Yes."

Finn walks up to the portal and splashes milk on it. The portal opens.

"Bye, everyone! We'll be back in a couple of hours!" Finn says.

Everyone waves bye as Finn and Marceline take Bonnibel to see Hunson.

After that, the viewscreen goes black, and Jake has a big smile on his face.


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13

"So, what did you think?" Prismo asks.

"I'm very pleased how everything turned out. I didn't think Finn and Marceline would be a good match, but I was wrong. If they do end up together in real life, I'll be very happy for them." Jake responds.

Jake looks at his watch,

"Oh, my! It's getting late! Lady Rainicorn is going to kill me!" Jake says.

"You don't want to see what would happen if he ended up with one of the other two girls?"

I'd love to, Pris, but I promised to spend this evening her. Is it okay if I come over sometime next week and watch one of them?"

"Sure."

Jake thanks Prismo for his hospitality and tells him he'll see him then. The time comes, and Jake enters Prismo's temple. Prismo appears and welcomes Jake. Then, the images of Flame Princess and Huntress Wizard appear.

"So, which one would you like to see next?" Prismo asks.

Jake looks at the images. He first looks at the one of Flame Princess. How he wished everything worked out between her and Finn. He remembers how devastated Finn was when they broke up. He also remembers how Finn was filled with regret on how he treated her, and how he longed for a second chance; a second chance that may never come.

He then looks at the one of Huntress Wizard. He still doesn't see how in the world she's in this. He thought it would be Princess Bubblegum, since she was the first one that Finn loved unconditionally. But she never loved him back in terms of romantic love, though. Her loss, Jake thinks to himself.

Jake looks at each other girl one last time and makes his decision.

"I would like to see what would happen if he married Flame Princess." Jake said.

The images of the girls disappear and the viewscreen appears.

"Very well. Let's see what would happen if he married Flame Princess." Prismo said.

With that, the viewscreen shows the outcome.


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14

It is a day of celebration throughout the Fire Kingdom. The citizens are making final preparations for the wedding of their beloved ruler Phoebe the Flame Princess to the hero of Ooo, Finn the Human.

As Jake and Prismo watch as the Grand Hall of Phoebe's castle being decorated, Jake decides to ask a question.

"So, how did they get back together?"

"Well, one day as Finn was surveying the borders of Princess Bubblegum's domain, he came across a carriage under attack from a water dragon. Before he could rush in to attack the dragon, he saw a guard being ripped to pieces trying to protect whoever was inside. Finn wasted no time. He went in and managed to cut off the dragon's tail before it decided it had enough and flew away. He opened up the door and was surprised to see it was Flame Princess who was inside."

Prismo changes the viewscreen so Jake can see their conversation.

"PHOEBE?! Are you okay?" Finn says.

Flame Princess opens her eyes to see her rescuer.

"FINN?!" OH, THANK GLOB IT'S YOU!" She quickly hugs him before letting go so he wouldn't get burned.

"Where's Cinnamon Bun? Is he okay?" She asks.

"Cinnamon Bun?! Please don't tell me he was the guard I just saw trying to take on that dragon!" Finn says.

"OH, NO!" Flame Princess says as she shoves Finn aside and rushes out of the carriage.

There, she sees what's left of Cinnamon Bun. He lets out a groan of pain as he tries to stand up. Flame Princess stops him and gently lays him back on the ground.

"Stop. You need to rest. Save your strength." Flame Princess says as she holds his hand. Cinnamon Bun begins to cough.

"Princess, I feel cold…" Cinnamon Bun says.

"Sshh.." Flame Princess says comfortingly. She looks at Finn and says "Do you have a blanket in your bag?"

"Maybe." Finn says. He looks in and pulls out one, and hands it to her.

Flame Princess covers up Cinnamon Bun with it. Cinnamon Bun coughs.

"Princess, there's something I wanted you to know." Cinnamon Bun says weakly.

"What is it?"

"I always loved y.."

Cinnamon Bun breathes his last.

Flame Princess begins to cry. Finn walks over to comfort her.

"I'm sorry, Phoebe. If I got here sooner…"

"It's okay Finn." Flame Princess says as she gently closes Cinnamon Bun's eyes. "Thank you for rescuing me."

They both look at the severed dragon's tail.

"Well, I know it's a small comfort, but at least it didn't get away unscathed." Finn says.

"Can I have the tail?" Flame Princess asks.

Finn considers this an odd request, but he wasn't going to deny it.

"Sure. What are you going to do with it?"

"Make a suit of armor for Cinnamon Bun to be buried in. He was a good knight, and he deserves the best."

Finn nods and agrees with her.

"Do you want me to escort you back to your castle?" Finn asks.

"Thank you, no. I was waiting for a royal escort when the dragon attacked. They should be here any moment."

Shortly afterwards, the escort arrives. Flame Princess tells them what happened and they load up Cinnamon Bun's body and take Flame Princess home. Finn waits till they all leave before going home. The viewscreen goes black and Prismo speaks.

"Shortly after this incident, You and Finn are sent a request to attend the funeral. Afterwards, Finn began checking on Flame Princess constantly to make sure she was okay. From that, Finn slowly regained her trust, and from that the feelings she once had for Finn resurfaced. About six months after that, they began dating again, and two years after that brings us to their wedding."

"You mean to tell me that Cinnamon Bun's death is what brought them back together? Isn't that a bit morbid?" Jake asks.

"You never can tell what circumstances can bring people together. Maybe they never stopped loving one another and it took something this extreme to make them realize that."

"Still seems creepy to me."

The viewscreen comes back on and they see the wedding ceremony is about to begin. Like Finn's possible wedding with Marceline, the Grand Hall of Flame Princess' castle is filled to capacity as well.

All of Finn's friends from the Candy Kingdom and beyond are there, protected by Flambo's fire shield spell. Jake sees himself with Finn standing at the end of the Great Hall waiting for the ceremony to begin. Jake sees himself protected by Flambo's fire shield, but Finn's shield spell looks different.

"Why is Finn a different shade of blue than the rest of us protected by Flambo's fire shield?" Jake asked.

"Well, Flambo had to put extra effort in Finn's spell to make it permanent, that way he can survive the climate here and also be touched by Flame Princess so he won't be burned."

Jake nods. "Okay. Makes sense."

They watch as the wedding ceremony begins. The court musicians play bridal music and everyone rises.

They watch as Flame Princess walks down the aisle in a beautiful dress made of orange and yellow fire.

They hold hands lovingly and exchange their vows. After they're pronounced man and wife they kiss and walk up the aisle to cheers. The reception was festive, with different types of spicy foods that many of Finn's friends couldn't handle except for Jake.

Marceline provided the music for the dance afterwards, and everyone had a good time. Flame Princess tossed her bouquet, which Princess Bubblegum caught, and Finn tossed Flame Princess' garter belt and Flambo catches it, much to his delight.

Afterwards, Finn and Flame Princess climb into the royal carriage and ride off to their honeymoon.

Jake turns from the viewscreen and looks at Prismo.

"I don't know about this one, now. At first, I liked the idea of Finn and Flame Princess being a couple, but something doesn't seem right about this. Everything just seemed, well, off."

"Maybe it will seem that way at first. Maybe this will pleasantly surprise you like with Marceline."

"I hope so."

They turn back to the viewscreen to see what happens next.


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER 15

Prismo and Jake watch as Finn and Flame Princess go on their honeymoon. They go to the outskirts of the Fire Kingdom where a cottage surrounded by volcanoes is. Finn and Flame Princess exit the carriage.

"This is it! Isn't it beautiful?" Flame Princess asks.

"Yes. What is this place?"

"The Volcanoes of Hearth. My father, before he was corrupted by the power he wielded as king, used to bring me here."

The carriage driver unloads their luggage and brings it in the cottage.

"I'll leave now, your Majesties." The carriage driver says. "When would you like me to pick the both of you up?"

"Next week will be fine." Flame Princess says.

The carriage driver bows and takes his leave, closing the door behind him.

As soon as he was gone, Finn and Flame Princess begin to kiss passionately and make their way to the bedroom, removing their clothes as they go. As they are about to reach tier 15, the viewscreen goes black.

"Still won't let me see it?" Jake asks semi-jokingly.

"Nope." Prismo replies.

"Well, it looks like Princess Bubblegum's fears about Flame Princess not being able to control the emotions of love were unfounded. She didn't burn a hole to the center of the earth or anything like that." Jake says.

"Well, she learned to control her emotions when she took over the throne of the Fire Kingdom and sent her father into exile. She had to in order to become the leader her people needed, and she succeeded. Her people think the world of her, and they're happy that they have a leader who goes out of her way to make sure their needs are put first."

The viewscreen comes back on, and they see Finn and Flame Princess enjoying the rest of their honeymoon and heading back to the castle. Afterwards, there is a coronation ceremony where Finn is crowned Prince Consort, and is given a throne next to Flame Princess to sit on.

The people of the Fire Kingdom soon love Finn for his bravery as much as they love Flame Princess for her kindness. Finn always went into battle protecting the Fire Kingdom leading the charge, and always coming back unscathed.

Then, during a celebration in the Fire Kingdom, it is attacked. Several water dragons, similar to the one that killed Cinnamon Bun, rampage through, breathing water on anyone and anything. The people scream in terror and run and hide. Finn attacks the dragons, managing to kill one of them before the rest fly away.

The people come out of hiding and cheer. Flame Princess hugs and kisses Finn.

"Thank Glob you're okay." Flame Princess says. She then looks and sees the damage done to her kingdom. "Is everyone else okay?" She asks her people.

"No, your Majesty. Several people have been killed, many more are injured." One of them says.

Flame Princess turns to one of her guards and says "Get as much of my soldiers as you can. Take all the injured into the castle and get them any medical attention they need."

"Yes, your Majesty." The guard says and then hurries off to do what she commanded.

Finn and Flame Princess walk over to the dead dragon. Right above its ankle they see it was branded.

The brand was a symbol that Flame Princess knew all too well. The symbol was the royal crest of the Water Kingdom.

Flame Princess got angry to the point she took the form of a giant fireball.

"THE WATER KINGDOM?! HOW DARE THEY! I NEVER ATTACKED THEM, WHY SHOULD THEY ATTACK US?!" She yells.

She manages to calm herself down, returns to her normal form, and turns to one of the members of her council. "I want an emergency meeting of all my council and generals of my army. Tell them to get here as quickly as possible."

"Yes, your Majesty, but it will probably take a couple of days before they can all be here."

"That'll be fine. Go and send them a message."

"Yes, your Majesty."

Flame Princess turns to Finn. "Let's go inside. This has been a long day, and we have much to prepare for."

Flame Princess holds herself close to Finn as they walk in the castle, worried about what may happen next.

Jake turns from the viewscreen, taking in what he just has seen, hoping all will go right for Finn. He turns back to the viewscreen to watch what happens next.


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER 16

The viewscreen jumps ahead a few days later, and the generals and council members gather in the throne room to discuss what to do about the unprovoked attack by the Water Kingdom.

"Does any of you have an idea why the Water Kingdom would want to start a war with us?" Flame Princess asks.

"Your Majesty, our two kingdoms have always been at odds with one another, going back before you and your father were born." One of the council members said.

"Maybe they think since your father was disposed of his throne, our kingdom is weaker now. Your father was merciless against anyone, especially those from the Water Kingdom. He always had anyone from there executed on sight. It's no doubt they want revenge, but you not knowing about what happened between them and your father is of little concern for them." Another one says.

"Well, if they think I'm going to stand meekly aside while they slaughter my people with those dragons of theirs, they're wrong." Flame Princess says. "There's a meeting tomorrow of all the princesses of Ooo at Breakfast Princess' castle. I'll go there and make my grievances known, and demand an explanation."

"And if she doesn't give you one?" A third councilman asks.

"Then it's war, then. If it comes to that, I'll also know who my allies and who my enemies are as well by the other princess' reaction."

"As you wish, your Majesty. We will have some of our soldiers give you an armed escort to the meeting." One of the generals says.

"There won't be a need for that. My husband will protect me. I need every brave soldier protecting every life in this kingdom. They come first."

"Yes, your Majesty." Another general says.

The meeting ends, and the councilmen and generals take their leave. Finn and Flame Princess begin talking to one another.

"What do you think, Finn?" Flame Princess asks.

"I don't know, Phoebe. I'm hoping for a peaceful resolution on this."

"Me too. We better get some rest. We have a long day tomorrow."

The viewscreen jumps ahead to the meeting. All of the princesses arrive at Breakfast Princess' castle and enter the Grand Hall and take a seat. Soon after, Breakfast Princess begins the meeting.

"Welcome, Princesses, to our monthly meeting to discuss all matters happening throughout Ooo. I first would like to welcome Prince Finn to our meeting, as he is a member of royalty now."

The princesses applaud. Finn stands and bows.

Breakfast Princess then does a roll call.

Afterwards, Breakfast Princess strikes her gavel. "Okay, who would like to go first?" Breakfast Princess asks.

Flame Princess wastes no time in raising her hand. "I would." She says.

"Very well, Phoebe. Please state your affairs to the rest of us."

"Okay. My fellow princesses, the people of my kingdom have been the victims of an unprovoked attack by the Water Kingdom. Many died and so many more were injured. I demand that Water Princess explain herself."

"WHAT?!" Water Princess says, shocked. "I never attacked you or authorized such an atravesty."

"Really? Then explain this!" Phoebe nods at Finn, who brings out the severed leg of the dragon he killed. "This is one of your dragons. It has your royal crest branded on it!"

"That dragon is not mine! We don't even own dragons!"

"Yeah, right. Do you really expect me to believe that?"

"I don't care what you believe. I know I'm telling the truth!"

"LIAR!" Flame Princess screams as she forms a fireball to use on Water Princess.

Water Princess then forms a waterball to use against it. "BRING IT!" she screams.

Breakfast Princess begins to strike her gavel.

"ORDER! ORDER! THAT IS ENOUGH! THE BOTH OF YOU STOP THIS RIGHT NOW! YOU KNOW THE RULES ABOUT THERE BEING NO FIGHTS! DISSOLVE YOUR WEAPONS NOW!"

Flame and Water Princesses give a defiant eye to Breakfast Princess, then give each other a look of disgust, then they disarm themselves, and make their ways back to their seats.

"These are very serious charges, Phoebe. However, your evidence is most damning. We will do an investigation on this matter. Until this matter can be resolved, the both of you better not come to conflict with one another. Meeting adjourned." Breakfast Princess says.

The princesses leave, and Finn and Phoebe are left there by themselves.

"Well, at least the matter is going to be looked into." Finn says.

"Yes. I'm sorry I lost my temper back there."

"No need to apologize, Phoebe. I probably would have done the same thing."

They hold hands as they leave Breakfast Princess' castle.

Jake turns from the viewscreen and talks to Prismo.

"Tell me the truth. Is it going to get bad as I think it is?"

"I don't know, Jake. Hopefully not."

Jake turns back to the viewscreen to see what happens next.


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPTER 17

The viewscreen jumps ahead in time to the next meeting of the Princesses. After Breakfast Princess takes roll call, she raps her gavel and calls the meeting to order. She then decides to talk about the results of the investigation involving Water Princess and the attack on the Fire Kingdom.

"My dear Princesses, after our last meeting and the decision to launch an investigation on Water Princess and the allegations brought forward by Phoebe, no stone was left unturned. After a full and thorough investigation, it is clear that the accusations against Water Princess were unfounded. I apologize to Water Princess on behalf of myself and the other princesses on this matter."

"WHAT?!" Fire Princess says, outraged at the decision. "What about the dragon's leg with the royal crest of her kingdom? Is that not proof enough for you? That bitch orchestrated an attack on my people and you have the gall to say it's not her? What evidence do you have that says differently?"

"First of all, you need to watch your language. No one should address someone with such a vulgar phrase. No one called you that, so you should do likewise. As for the evidence, here you go."

Breakfast Princess hands over a huge dossier to Flame Princess. As she opens it goes through it, Breakfast Princess explains everything.

"As you can see in the file, there is no way that she or anyone else in her kingdom has the resources to keep or care for a group of dragons, let along one. Her kingdom is under a lot of strain from a drought that has dried up a good portion of it. Many of her people have already died from it. So it makes no sense to start a war when they don't have the means to do so."

"BULLSHIT! WHAT ABOUT THE ROYAL CREST ON THAT DRAGON FINN KILLED, YOU DUMB BITCH?" Flame Princess yells.

"THAT'S ENOUGH! HASN'T IT OCCURRED TO YOU THAT IT'S A FORGERY? IT'S PROBABLY DONE BY A COMMON FOE YOU TWO HAVE, SOMEONE WHO WOULD LOVE NOTHING MORE THAN TO SEE THE BOTH OF YOU GO TO WAR, THEN COME IN AFTERWARDS AND TO PICK OFF WHAT'S LEFT? HAVE YOU EVER THOUGHT OF THAT?" Breakfast Princess yells back.

Finn rushes over to Flame Princess to calm her down, as a few other princesses do with Breakfast Princess. They calm them down and Flame Princess speaks first.

"Very amusing theory if it were true. We have no common enemy. But let this be a word of warning. If there is another attack on my kingdom, there will be hell to pay. Mark my words."

"Please don't do something foolish. She didn't do this. Be reasonable!" Breakfast Princess pleads.

"I am being reasonable. Let's go, Finn." Flame Princess says as she storms out. Finn follows meekly and gives a worried look to the other princesses as he leaves.

Princess Bubblegum secretly worries to herself that Finn doesn't know how to rule a kingdom yet, if it comes to that. Flame Princess is starting to show a recklessness that may cause the other princesses to remove her from power if need be, which would put Finn in power, and how he would cope with such a great responsibility is anyone's guess. Hopefully, it won't come to that. Finn will try to talk some sense into her tonight. Maybe that will keep the war drums from beating for the time being. Princess Bubblegum then hopes that will happen.

That evening, Finn and Flame Princess are enjoying dinner, and Finn notices her mind is elsewhere.

"What's wrong Phoebe?" He asks.

"That meeting today. Something didn't seem right about it. I wonder what Water Princess bribed Breakfast Princess with."

"Well, there's no proof she did."

"Not yet, anyway. I'm sure it will come eventually. I'm saddened it didn't go our way, because if it did, it would have made tonight more special."

"How's that?"

"I'm pregnant."

Finn is overcome with joy.

"REALLY?!"

"Yes."

Finn rushes over and gives Phoebe a passionate kiss. He hopefully thinks to himself that all will go well and their child will live in a time of peace and there will be no war between the Fire Kingdom and the Water Kingdom.

But those hopes are soon dashed. Screeches are heard outside. They rush outside to see water dragons attacking the kingdom.

"THAT BITCH! I KNEW IT!" Flame Princess screams.

Finn grabs his sword and rushes in to attack. As before, Finn kills one of them and the others fly off.

Flame Princess checks out the dragon's body, and sees the royal crest of the Water Kingdom branded on it's leg.

"Doesn't have the means, huh? Guess this proves that pop-tart harlot wrong. I can't wait to rub it in her greasy, buttery face at the next meeting." She says.

Flame Princess and Finn tend to the injured as the sun sets over their kingdom.

Meanwhile, at the Water Kingdom, celebrations are underway to celebrate Water Princess' engagement to Sea Prince. As Sea Prince stands to give a toast to his bride to be, the Water Kingdom comes under attack from a giant phoenix. It breathes fire on the marshy lands recovering from the drought, causing them to burn to the ground. It sees Water Princess and goes in to attack her. It breathes fire as Sea Prince pushes her out of the way, taking the full brunt of the attack meant for her. The phoenix then flies away as Water Princess goes to check on him.

Sea Prince is burned horribly. Water Princess gently kisses him and holds his hand. "You're going to be okay, my love. The doctor will be here shortly." She says.

Sea Prince smiles at Water Princess, then closes his eyes for the last time. Water Princess beings to cry before screaming in agony at the horror that just happened. Then she feels fury. Flame Princess. She's the one who did this, Water Princess thinks to herself. She decides to wait until the next meeting of the princesses to make her declaration of war.

With that, the viewscreen goes black. Jake feels sick to his stomach.

"Dear Glob, it is getting worse. I don't know how to feel about it." Jake says.

"Do you want to stop?" Prismo asks.

Jake looks at the viewscreen. He thinks to himself if he could get through the worst parts about Marceline in that tale, he can get through this.

"No." Jake replies.

"Very well. Let's continue."

They look back to the viewscreen to continue to see what happens next.


	18. Chapter 18

CHAPTER 18

The viewscreen shows an event that happens later that night in the Fire Kingdom. Two hooded figures are quietly leaving the kingdom on horseback to a cave in the mountains. They enter the cave and lower their hoods. Jake recognizes them as one of Flame Princess' council and one of her generals.

There is a figure in the shadows. Whoever it is turns and speaks to them.

"How did it go?"

"Exactly as you planned, sir. War will break out soon. The dragon attack has now totally convinced Flame Princess that the Water Kingdom did it, as the phoenix attack has convinced the Water Kingdom that the Fire Kingdom did it. The attacks on both of the kingdoms will cause them to fight one another, and as soon as it escalates, the other kingdoms will be drawn into the battle in the matters of self-interest and self-preservation. We'll have a world-wide war not seen since the great Mushroom War of long ago." One of them says.

"We'll have to wait until the princesses' next meeting at Breakfast Princess' castle. Their meeting is the only time one can declare war on another, and others can try to broker a peace deal so it doesn't come to that. But after tonight, there's no chance of peace." The other one says.

"Excellent. I can wait until then." The mysterious person says.

Jake turns away from the viewscreen. There's something about that voice of the mastermind. He's heard it somewhere before. He turns back to the viewscreen to continue watching.

"What are your plans when they go to war?" The councilman says.

"Simple. Offer my help in this matter to the Fire Kingdom. There's no way that the princess would refuse it, especially when it's from…" he steps from the shadows. "…her father, who has seen the error of his ways, and wishes to make amends to her by helping her defeat her greatest enemy."

All three smile with evil glee.

"It's funny isn't it?" the former ruler of the Fire Kingdom said. "My daughter wanting to be a kind, responsible leader and being totally gullible to believe anything. Who knew all it took was a branding iron to make her think the worst of someone who was totally innocent."

They all laugh.

"When the time is right, I'll offer her these." The Flame King says as he reveals a cache of old radioactive bombs.

His two henchmen look at the items, puzzled.

"What are they?" One of them asks.

"What started and ended the Mushroom War. I was surprised that any were left. These set the world ablaze eons ago, and they will again."

"What makes you think she'll use them?"

"She'll have no choice, especially if she is made to believe all the other lands of Ooo are against her. She'll do it to save her people. Afterwards, the world will be uninhabitable for everyone except for us and the rest of the Fire Kingdom. Then, I'll take back the throne and rule the world."

"What about the princess and her consort? They won't meekly hand over the throne to you."

"They'll have to die, of course. Hopefully, the Water Kingdom will take of that for us. If not, well, let's just say 'accidents happen'."

They all laugh as the viewscreen goes black.

Jake looks very worried. Although he wasn't surprised about Flame Princess' father being behind it, his concern was the bombs and the devastation they would cause and all the people it would kill. He looks back to the viewscreen to see what happens next.


	19. Chapter 19

CHAPTER 19

The viewscreen then jumps forward to the next meeting of the princesses. The other princesses are already feeling uneasy about what might happen there today. Their fears are about to be proven true. They take their seats as Breakfast Princess calls the meeting to order and addresses the assembly.

"Welcome, dear Princesses, to our monthly meeting to discuss all matters throughout the land of Ooo. I believe that the first order of business is the growing conflict between the Fire and Water Kingdoms. I ask that the princesses of those kingdoms please step forward."

Flame Princess and Water Princess step forward, but purposely stand far away from each other as they can't stand the sight of one another.

"I believe I told you both not to come into conflict with one another. What happened?" Breakfast Princess asked.

"We never attacked anyone. It was a peaceful day in our kingdom when she sent more of her dragons to assault my people!" Flame Princess said.

"That's a lie! You already were told that there was no way there were any dragons in my kingdom! So what did you do? You sent a phoenix to attack my people! My fiancé got killed, the one man I loved and ever will love, and you murdered him!" Water Princess retorted.

"LIAR! If a phoenix attacked you, it's because you someone in your kingdom did something to it. I had no part of it!" Flame Princess responded.

Breakfast Princess raps her gavel. "ORDER! ORDER! This needs to-"

"Shove It, Breakfast. I told her and everyone else here that there would be hell to pay if my kingdom was attacked again. I therefore declare war on the Water Kingdom." Fire Princess says.

"YOU WANT WAR? YOU GOT IT! I DECLARE WAR ON THE FIRE KINGDOM!" Water Princess yells.

All the other princess gasp and begin talking to one another. Breakfast Princess has a fearful look on her face as she raps her gavel. "ORDER! ORDER! Please you, two! Be rational about this! There hasn't been a war in Ooo in ages. Please, let's sit down and try to work out a treaty between you two."

"There's no need for a treaty. That bitch would most likely break it, anyway." Flame Princess says.

"I feel the same way about you too, you bitch." Water Princess says.

"If you two wish to destroy yourselves, then fine. We'll have no part of it. We will not side with any of you. If any of you try to bring your fight in any of our domains, both of your armies will be dealt with harshly. Meeting adjourned." Breakfast Princess says as she raps her gavel one last time.

The princesses begin to leave. Princess Bubblegum is more worried than ever. This has escalated to a point of no return. There must be a way to stop it. Then, she has an idea. She writes a message and has it sent to Finn before him and Flame Princess can leave Breakfast Princess' kingdom.

The messenger manages to reach them before they leave the castle gates.

"Your Majesty, a message from Princess Bubblegum!" the messenger says.

He hands the note to Finn. Finn thanks the messenger and opens it.

"What does it say?" Flame Princess asks.

Finn reads the note.

 _Prince Finn,_

 _Please come to my castle later tonight to discuss the war that is about to break out between your kingdom and the Water Kingdom._

 _Yours truly,_

 _Princess Bubblegum_

"That's odd. Why would she want to talk to you? I'm the ruler." Flame Princess says.

"I don't know. Maybe she feels easier talking to me since we've been friends a long time. Maybe she wants to form an alliance of some kind."

"That would be good, because we'll need it. Go and talk to her tonight and let me know what she says."

"Okay."

Finn and Flame Princess kiss as they leave for home.


	20. Chapter 20

CHAPTER 20

Finn arrives at the Candy Castle to talk to Princess Bubblegum. He is escorted by Peppermint Butler to Princess Bubblegum's office. Finn enters and is surprised to see not only Bubblegum there, but other princesses throughout Ooo there except for Water Princess.

"Thank you, Prince Finn, for coming tonight. We have much to talk about. Please have a seat." Princess Bubblegum says. Finn sits down, confused about all of this.

"What is this about? No offense to the other princesses, but I thought it was just going to be you and me talking." Finn says.

"Yes, but this concerns them as well. War eventually consumes everything, and we want to stop it before it has a chance to. We believe you are the only rational one between the two kingdoms, and we wish for you to try to get Phoebe to agree to a peace treaty, not just for your sake, or her sake, or for our sake, but for the sake of every other life on Ooo."

"So, this wasn't about wanting to form an alliance, then."

"No. Sorry about being vague in the message I sent, but I thought it was the only way to get you to come without raising Phoebe's suspicions."

"I understand, but she's not going to like this. She only let me come because she thought you wanted to help her, since she not only has the Water Kingdom to deal with, but the Sea Kingdom as well. They sent a declaration of war shortly after we arrived home before I came over here."

The other princesses are stunned and begin whispering to themselves.

"Oh, dear Glob." Princess Bubblegum says.

"I'm sorry, Princesses, I would like nothing more to agree to the treaty, because I don't want war, either. But Phoebe is the ruler, so whatever she says, goes. Also, she's my wife. I love and care for her deeply, so I must be faithful to her and do my duties as a prince and defend my kingdom at all costs against the Water and Sea Kingdoms."

"We understand. Thank you, Prince Finn, for coming and hearing our concerns. If you can get her to change her mind, please let us know." Princess Bubblegum says.

They stand and bow to one another. After Finn leaves, Princess Bubblegum slumps back in her chair with a look of dejection on her face.

"What do we do now?" one of the Princesses says.

"Nothing but hope for the best. It's all we can do." Princess Bubblegum replies.

Prince Finn arrives back at the Flame Castle. He goes in and embraces Phoebe and gives her a kiss.

"So, how did it go?" she asks.

"Well, she didn't want to form an alliance. Her and the other princesses wanted me to talk you into a peace treaty."

"Figures. I should have known she was going to be soft in this and wanted me to fold like a card table. She should have gotten Water Princess to surrender instead."

"Well, maybe she tried and failed."

"I find it doubtful. I think she felt she could sweet talk you into it."

"She didn't sweet talk me. She sounded afraid and very concerned about the matter."

"If she were truly afraid and concerned she would have aligned herself with us. No matter, then. We won battles without her and the rest. We can do the same now."

"I hope so."

"Don't worry, my love. We will." Flame Princess says as she kisses him.

With that, the viewscreen fades to black. Jake turns away from it with a deep concern on his face. All his hopes of a happy ending in this are fading fast. He turns back to the viewscreen to see what happens next.

The viewscreen shows the vast field that separates the Fire Kingdom and Water Kingdoms. The armies of both kingdoms gather there. Suddenly, they charge at one another. The war has begun. Finn and Flame Princess attack alongside their men and Water Princess attacks alongside hers. After several hours, the battle reaches a stalemate with Finn and Flame Princess retreating back to their castle with their men as Water Princess does the same.

The next day, Finn and Flame Princess discuss what to do next with their Council and generals. As they draw up plans for the next attack, there is a knock on the door.

Flambo goes to answer it and then comes back with a shocked look on his face,

"What happened, Flambo? Who was it?" Finn says.

"Well, it's-"

Flame King walk in.

"YOU!" Finn says.

"I thought I sent you into exile. What brings you back here? We don't have the time for this now." Flame Princess says.

"You did, but during that time I came to the realization that you were right and I was wrong. I wish to make amends to you by helping you take on this threat to the brave and noble people of our kingdom."

Flame Princess is overjoyed. "Of course, Father. Thank you."

Flame Princess hugs her father. Finn, however is still suspicious. But he loves Phoebe, and decides to accept his apology and shake his hand.

With that, the viewscreen goes black once again. Jake is more worried than ever.


	21. Chapter 21

CHAPTER 21

Jake looks back at the viewscreen to see what happens next. Flame King rides into the next battle with Flame Princess and Finn. The Sea Kingdom's forces have finally arrived to help the Water Kingdom, and the Fire Kingdom's forces are severely outnumbered.

Finn fights with courage and determination. He sees one of the commanders of the Water Kingdom's army, and leaps towards him to fight. They draw their swords and begin to duel. The fight goes on for two hours until the Water Kingdom commander begins to weaken. He falls to his knees, and Finn slashes his sword and decapitates the commander.

As Finn stands over his fallen foe, he is shot in the arm. Finn drops his sword and grabs his arm in pain. He turns to see his attacker. A solider from the Sea Kingdom raises his gun and comes toward Finn.

"So, you're Finn. I can't believe you're the one that so many holds in high regard, even Her Majesty, the Water Princess. Now, look at you. You're nothing like the man they or I thought of you. I can't believe you would align yourself with a psychopath like Flame Princess. The world would have been better off if you had stayed in the Candy Kingdom." The solider says.

"Sorry you feel that way." Finn says, as he picks up his sword and taking a defensive pose, readying himself for the next attack.

"You're very stupid, bringing a knife to a gun-" the solider says as he is impaled by a flame sword from behind. The solider falls dead. Finn is surprised to see his rescuer is Flame King.

"You need to be more careful, boy. I won't let you make a reckless mistake that will leave my daughter a widow and my future grandchild fatherless." Flame King says.

"Right. Thanks." Finn says. They both rush back into the battle. Soon, the Water and Sea Kingdoms retreat and the Fire Kingdom scores another victory.

That night, there is a celebration of the day's victory. Jake notices the councilman and general who are the co-conspirators in Flame King's plot. Flame Princess and Finn walk up towards them.

"Your Majesties, it is nice to see you two." The councilman says.

"Thank you, Councilman Theron. It's nice to see you, too." Flame Princess says.

"How may I be of service to you?"

"My father wishes to see you and General Kilt in his quarters to talk about some security concerns he has."

"Of course, your Majesty. We'll go there now." Councilman Theron turns to Finn and asks "How is your arm, Sir?"

"A little sore, but it's beginning to feel better now, thanks for asking." Finn replies.

"That's good to hear, your Majesty. Now, if you two will please excuse us, we'll go talk to him now."

Councilman Theron and General Kilt bow and leave towards Flame King's quarters. They reach it and knock on the door.

"Enter." Flame King says.

Councilman Theron and General Kilt enter. General Kilt decides to voice his displeasure.

"How much longer are we going to do this? All three of our kingdoms are evenly matched, and none of the other kingdoms are getting involved. Not only that, you saved Finn instead of letting him die in battle. His death would have made him a martyr, and would have rallied a lot of others to our side, including several of the neighboring kingdoms that Finn has helped."

"You will keep doing this until I say differently. The reason I saved Finn was to earn his trust, and to further cement my daughter's trust in me. That way, it will be easier to take them down later. As for getting the other kingdoms involved, that will take time. First I must decide which kingdoms to frame first, and cause them to fight amongst themselves to the point they want to form an alliance with us or with the Water and Sea Kingdoms."

Councilman Theron is nervous, but says nothing. He decides to play along, after all, he has grand plans in this as well. After Flame King is successful in this matter, he plans on killing him at his coronation and taking the throne for himself.

"As you wish, sir." Councilman Theron says. "Is there anything else?"

"No. You may leave."

Councilman Theron and General Kilt bow and leave.

The viewscreen goes black. Jake waits for the next image to appear. It does, and he continues to watch.


	22. Chapter 22

CHAPTER 22

Time has jumped ahead a few months, and Flame Princess' belly has grown. Concerned for her and Finn's future child, she is no longer fighting in any more battles and is concentrating on making war strategies for her troops to follow. She makes Finn the Supreme Commander of the Fire Kingdom's army.

Flame King is impressed by Finn's fighting skills and willingness to go head-on into battle. He makes a mental note to come up with an idea to use that to his advantage when he decides to execute his plan to destroy all of Ooo.

Late one night while everyone is asleep, Flame King meets with Councilman Theron and General Kilt. "Now the time has come to enact our plot. We will slowly begin drawing the other princesses and their kingdoms into the battle." Flame King says.

"How will we do it?" Councilman Theron asks.

"Simple. We will stage an assassination attempt on my son-in-law. Such an event will drive him and my daughter to declare war on whoever did it."

"When will we do it?" General Kilt asks.

"When he leaves from the next meeting of the princesses. My daughter decided to send him to them since she wants to focus on the war and she wanted to make sure the Fire Kingdom still had a voice there. No one is allowed to attack a member of royalty on route to the meeting and away from the area as well and that will be the perfect time to attack."

Councilman Theron and General Kilt nod in agreement.

"Very well. Which princess do you want to frame?" Councilman Theron asks.

"I decided on Jungle Princess, since she's one of the few princesses that Finn doesn't know that well. It'll be like taking candy from a baby."

"What weapon should we use?" General Kilt asks.

"This." Fire King says, holding up a blowgun. "Very primitive, very deadly, very accurate, yet very simple. "

Flame King hands it over to General Kilt.

"When you decide to fire upon him, make sure you miss. He must be left alive in order to make our plan work." Flame King says.

"Yes, Sir." General Kilt says.

The viewscreen jumps ahead to the meeting of the princesses. It consisted mainly of the princesses expressing their concerns about the never ending war between the Water and Flame Kingdoms, and Finn addressing them. After the meeting, they all leave. As Finn is leaving Breakfast Princess' domain, several blow darts whiz past him.

Finn falls to the ground and crawls into a ditch to escape the assault. After an hour, all is quiet. Finn slowly crawls out, and finds several of the darts imbedded on a tree. He takes one out and looks at it.

He is shocked. The markings on the dart looks like it came from the Jungle Kingdom. Why would they attack him, he thinks to himself. He takes the darts and rides back to the Fire Kingdom. After arriving back home, he tells Flame Princess and Flame King what happened.

Flame Princess is enraged. "WHAT?! THE JUNGLE KINGDOM ATTACKED YOU?!"

"Yes. I don't understand it. I thought the other princesses said they weren't going to get involved in our feud with the Water and Sea Kingdom."

"They must have changed their minds, or at least just this one did." Flame King says with a false concern in his voice.

"We'll bring this up at the next princess meeting. If the Jungle Kingdom doesn't give us a reason why they did this, we'll go to war with them as well." Flame Princess says.

The viewscreen then jumps ahead in time to the next meeting. The same scenario that happened between the Flame Kingdom and Water Kingdom happens between the Flame Kingdom and the Jungle Kingdom:

The accusations.

The denials.

Swearing.

And then…

"I DECLARE WAR ON THE JUNGLE KINGDOM!"

"I DECLARE WAR ON THE FIRE KINGDOM!"

As Breakfast Princess raps her gavel to maintain order in the meeting, Princess Bubblegum worries more and more that all is lost.

"


	23. Chapter 23

CHAPTER 23

This meeting of the princesses tuned out to be the last one ever. After the war declaration between the Jungle and Fire Kingdoms, the other princesses vote to no longer have any meetings until the current situation between the four kingdoms at war is resolved. They don't want to risk their kingdoms to be drawn into this.

Princess Bubblegum is more concerned for Finn. She's worried he'll be killed in battle or be pulled into the darkness of becoming a malevolent ruler like Flame King. She can't believe that he conned Finn and Phoebe into believing he's a changed man.

But this is a situation that Finn must face alone, she tells herself. If he can come to his senses, she'll try to help him as best as she can. Finn and Phoebe arrives back at their castle after the meeting. They tell Flame King, the council, and their generals about their new threat they have to deal with now, and the cancellation of the meetings of the princesses.

The council and generals, except for Theron and Kilt, express their concerns about how they can deal with this, as they don't have the men and resources for it. Flame King, Theron, and Kilt dismiss their concerns, saying they can deal with it, and that they're underestimating the bravery of their soldiers and the subjects of the kingdom. The council and generals meekly accept it.

Later that night, Flame King once again meets with Theron and Kilt to discuss what to do next. This time they decide to escalate their plan by attacking and planting evidence on the princesses to make them think who did it.

Over the next few days, they put their plan in action.

They attack Wildberry Princess' kingdom and frame Turtle Princess.

They attack Hotdog Princess' kingdom and frame Bee Princess.

They attack Toast Princess' kingdom and frame Cookie Princess.

They attack Cotton Candy Princess' kingdom and frame Desert Princess.

And so forth.

Before long, they have all but a handful of princesses and their kingdoms at each other's throats.

The only ones that now aren't at odds with each other are Princess Bubblegum, L.S.P., Engagement Ring Princess, Breakfast Princess, Raggedy Princess, and Embryo Princess.

Flame King decides he has plenty of the princesses at odds with one another to accomplish his goal. The ones he didn't get involved in it will fall eventually. Now, he can start phase two and talk Phoebe into forming alliances with some of the princesses who are now at odds with one another, knowing the other ones will then align themselves with Water Princess. Then, his dream of a worldwide bloodbath will begin. He then goes to bed to dream about the chaos he is about to unleash.

The next day, he goes to talk to Flame Princess and Finn, faking concern about the growing unrest throughout Ooo. He mentions about trying to form an alliance with some of the princesses to increase the chances of beating the Water and Sea Kingdoms, with the promise of helping them defeat their enemies.

Finn and Flame Princess discuss the matter between themselves, deciding it would be a good idea to try forming an alliance, as resources are slowly drying up. Then all three begin discussing which princesses should they offer an alliance to.

Meanwhile, the six princesses who were luckily spared, for now at least, in this form an alliance between themselves. They pledge to each other not to be drawn into this chaos and will protect each other at all costs, since they are now the only sane ones left in this insane world.

With this, the viewscreen goes black, and Jake still has a bad feeling that he's witnessing the end of all life on Ooo. The viewscreen turns back on, and Jake watches what happens next.


	24. Chapter 24

CHAPTER 24

Jake watches on as time as jumped ahead a few months. He sees Finn pacing back and forth outside his and Phoebe's bedroom. Finn hears Phoebe and the doctors as she is giving birth to their child. Suddenly, he hears the faint cry of a newborn baby.

One of the doctors comes out of the room. "Congratulations. It's a boy." The doctor says. Finn smiles and rushes in to see their child. He sees Phoebe cradling the baby. He kisses her and leans over and kisses their baby on the forehead.

"Are you feeling okay?" Finn asks her.

"Yes. I was thinking about what we should name our baby."

"What names are you thinking about?"

"I was thinking about either Vatra or Ignis

"How about both?"

"Vatra Ignis Mertens? Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Okay then. Vatra Ignis Mertens it is."

They kiss one more time. Flame Princess notices Finn is distracted.

"What's wrong?"

"This war. I wish it was over now. I don't know how much more of it I can take. The peace talks to form alliances with some of the other princesses are still going nowhere, and without some support, we can't fight much longer."

"Don't worry. Some of them will come around eventually."

"I hope so."

They kiss.

Flame King enters the room after being told about the birth. He begins playing the part of a doting grandfather, while he plots the overthrow of his daughter in his mind. While looking at his grandchild, he makes a mental note to make sure he is raised to become a cruel, heartless ruler like himself.

"How are the peace talks to form an alliance with some of the other princesses going?' Flame King asks, already knowing the answer already.

"Not well. They are still unsure about it."

"Well, I'm sure they will make the right choice. Don't give up hope." He gently hands Vatra back to Phoebe. "If you'll excuse me, I have to go talk to Theron and Kilt now."

Flame King hurries off.

"It's kind of odd that he only speaks to Theron and Kilt about war matters. The other councilmen and generals would like to express their concerns to him as well, because they have good ideas as well." Finn says.

"They brought them up to me. I told them to my father, and he advised me as why they were flawed, and it would be unwise to use them, and explained to me in great detail about Theron and Kilt's plans, and why they were better. After weighing all the options, I felt Theron and Kilt's ideas were better." Flame Princess says.

"Okay, then. If you think they're better, I'll go along with it." Finn replied.

As Flame King enters his quarters, Flambo sees him and decides to sneak in to see what he is up to. Flambo sees Theron and Kilt and quickly hides to keep from being detected. He then overhears their plans. Flame King talks to Theron and Kilt about what to do next.

"It looks like our plans for a global war are failing. All the princesses are doing nothing but saber rattling, and none of them wants to form an alliance either with us or with Water Princess." Flame King says.

"What do we do now?" Kilt says.

"Go ahead and jump to our endgame scenario. I was wanting the princesses to fight each other, and whoever was left I wanted to frame for an attack on the Fire Kingdom to talk my daughter into using those bombs on them to set the world ablaze. Since that idea has failed, I must come up with an idea to make her think they are all against her and use all the bombs on them."

They all laugh. Flambo is horrified by all that he has heard. He manages to quietly sneak out without being seen and goes to warn Finn and Flame Princess.


	25. Chapter 25

CHAPTER 25

Flambo reaches the throne room and enters. Finn and Flame Princess notice Flambo looking distressed. "What's wrong, Flambo?" Flame Princess asks. Flambo hesitates for a second and tells them what happened and what he has heard. Finn and Phoebe are at first stunned by the revelation. Flame Princess knows that Flambo has always been truthful to her. Then she gets angry about her father's deception.

"MY FATHER SAID WHAT?!" Flame Princess said angrily before she calmed herself down. "I'm sorry, Flambo. I just can't believe that my father would do this to me. I guess I shouldn't have been that eager to accept his apology. I just wanted to believe he was a changed man, especially what was going on then. But if he was willing to frame all the princesses and make me believe they were all against me, then that means-"

"That Water Princess and Jungle Princess never attacked us, and we never attacked the Water Kingdom." Finn says.

"What are we going to do?" Flame Princess asks.

"First, we need to get the word out to someone who can help us. Then we take in Theron and Kilt and get them to confess, and then imprison your father for the war crimes he has committed. After that, make a peace treaty with the Water and Jungle Kingdoms and apologize and make amends to them for the pain and suffering we have caused."

"Who should we ask?" Flame Princess asks.

"The only one I can think of." Finn says. He turns to Flambo and says "Flambo, hurry as fast as you can to Princess Bubblegum and tell her what has happened. Ask her to tell the other princesses and give them our apologies."

Flambo bows and hurries off. Flame Princess tells her guards to arrest Theron, Kilt, and her father on sight.

"Yes, your Majesty." They say as they hurry off.

Kilt was the first one that was apprehended. He got caught during a training exercise with the troops. During the exercise, Flame Princess' guards came in and whispered to the soldiers what has happened. The troops angrily rush at a surprised Kilt who began running, thinking Flame King was trying to kill him.

They drag him to a darkened room and toss him in. The lights turn on, and he sees Flame Princess and Finn looking at him in disappointment and anger.

"What do you have to say for yourself?" Flame Princess asks.

"About what, your Majesty?" Kilt asks, stunned and surprised by all of this.

"Don't play dumb with me. I know."

Kilt looks her in the eye. He knows by the way she is looking at him, she's not bluffing. He begins to sweat as panic overtakes him. Then he confesses to her about everything.

How her father used water dragons to attack her and the Fire Kingdom, and how he used a phoenix to attack the Water Kingdom.

How he got the other princesses to begin preparations for war against one another.

The bombs.

The plot to get her to use them.

Then, about the coup.

"WHAT?! HE WAS PLANNING TO OVERTHROW ME?!" Flame Princess yells.

Kilt covers his mouth after mentioning the coup. He couldn't believe she didn't know about that. But she did now, and he fears for his life more than ever.

"General Kilt, you are hereby stripped of your military ranking and are dishonorably discharged. You are also now under arrest for treason and sedition. Take him away and throw him in the dungeon."

Flame Princess' guards grab Kilt and drag him away.

"One down, two to go." Flame Princess says.

Word quickly passed throughout the kingdom what has happened. Upon hearing about it, Flame King takes one of the bombs and hurries out of town, managing to escape detection. Theron, however, was unaware of what has transpired.

While leaving a cabinet meeting, he notices a lot more royal guards than usual. One of the guards spots him and orders him to halt. Theron runs and manages to escape. He goes to the one place he can think of, the cave where him, Kilt and Flame King planned their plot.

He arrives at the cave and enters. Flame King is already there.

"What happened?" Theron asks.

"Somehow my daughter caught wind of our plan. Kilt was captured and he confessed to everything."

"How?"

"I think the answer's quite obvious." Flame King says, as he secretly pulls out a sword and turns around. "You told them."

"I DIDN'T TELL THEM!" Theron says angrily.

"Right. If that were true, you'd be in the stockade alongside Kilt."

Theron pulls out his sword.

"Enough with this. I was going to wait until after the war was over to kill you, but why wait? If I kill you, I can claim self-defense or hope for a reduced sentence for my part in this."

"Do it, if you can."

They fight. Theron is no match for Flame King. He is quickly overpowered and cut in half. Theron falls into two piles, dead.

Flame King spits on Theron's corpse. He then looks out the cave entrance to await the final confrontation with his daughter and son-in-law.


	26. Chapter 26

CHAPTER 26

Jake turns away from the viewscreen to catch his breath and breathe a sigh of relief. For a while there, he thought he was going to get a tragic ending. He turns back to the viewscreen to see what happens next.

A thorough search of the kingdom has turned up nothing on the whereabouts of Theron or Flame King. Finn and Flame Princess are confident they'll show up in a matter of time. Jake watches as Finn and Flame Princess find Flame King's bombs and have them properly disposed of so they can never be used on the people of Ooo. Little do they know that one was still out there.

Once that was taken care of, they set out to make things right. With the help of Princess Bubblegum, they set up a meeting and sign a peace treaty with the Water, Sea, and Jungle Kingdoms and apologize for the wrongs done by Flame King. The other princesses that Flame King nearly incited to war also sign peace treaties with one another.

Soon, peace finally returned throughout all of Ooo. A grand celebration is held to celebrate the end of all forms of war forever. As everyone celebrates in the Flame Castle, one of Flame Princess' guards patrolling the area around the cave where Flame King is notices a light coming from it.

He goes to search it. When he enters, he notices what was left of Theron. He then hears a noise coming from the back of the cave, then hurried out of there to tell Flame Princess and Finn what he found.

Flame King comes out of the back of the cave to see no one was there. Must have been the wind, he tells himself as he goes back where he came. The guard arrives at the Flame Castle and tells Flame Princess and Finn what he found.

Flame Princess, Finn, and several guards ride out to the cave. As they leave, Princess Bubblegum makes a phone call. Whoever she called picks up, and she begins to talk.

"Hi. This is Bonnibel. Yes, Princess Bubblegum. I'm calling because I need your help. You will? Thank you, it really means a lot to me. What do I need? I need you to-"

The viewscreen then changes the scene to show Finn and Flame Princess and the guards arriving at the cave.

"Stay here, in case my father is in here and he tries to run." Flame Princess tells her guards as she and Finn enter the cave.

"Yes, your Majesty." The guards say.

As Finn and Flame Princess enter the cave, they find what was left of Theron. The sight almost made them both vomit.

"SHOW YOURSELF, FATHER! WE KNOW YOU ARE IN HERE!" Flame Princess yells.

Flame King walks out of the darkness, sword drawn.

"Well, well, well. I should have known it would come to this. If I had known sooner, I would have throttled you the moment you were born." Flame King says.

Finn draws his sword.

"Surrender, Flame King. It's over." Finn says.

"No. It'll be over when the both of you are dead and I take back what's rightfully mine." Flame King says as he lunges to attack.

Finn blocks it, and they begin to duel. The sword fight goes from the cave to the outside, where the guards get out of the way and cheer on Finn. The fight goes on and on. But Flame King is more experienced, and he eventually knocks Finn's sword out of his hand. As Finn begins to back away, Flame King begins to gloat.

"Well, well, well. It looks like it's over for you and everyone else, well, unless you're made of fire like me and everyone else in my soon to be conquered land."

"What do you mean by that?"

Flame King reaches into his pocket and pulls out a bomb.

"See this? It might be small, but it has more destructive power than the bombs used in the old ancient lands during the Mushroom War, like the ones you found."

"Why not set it off now, hmm? I'll survive. Too bad you won't." Flame King says as he begins to laugh maniacally. As he activates it, a bolt of ice comes from the sky above and freezes his hand that is holding the bomb. Flame King screams in pain as he looks up to see his attacker.

Both Flame King and Finn are shocked to see it's Ice King. Finn then quickly grabs his sword and chops off Flame King's hand. Ice King quickly opens a portal to an uninhabitable realm and Finn tosses the hand into it. The portal closes just before the bomb explodes.

Finn walks up to Flame King, who is cradling his injury. Flame King sees Finn walking toward him with his sword drawn.

"Please, Finn! We're family! Have mercy!"

Finn is unmoved. He then feels a light tap on his shoulder. He turns to see who it is, and back to Flame King.

"Sorry. If it's mercy you want, you're asking the wrong person."

Finn steps aside and Water Princess walks forward, sword in hand. Flame King has a look of horror on his face.

"THIS IS FOR MY FIANCE, YOU BASTARD!" Water Princess screams as she delivers a fatal blow on Flame King.

Water Princess walks away from Flame King's lifeless body toward Finn.

"Thank you for letting me have my revenge. I hope we can have a peaceful relationship from now on." She says.

"I hope so too."

They bow to one another and walk away.

Finn then goes toward Ice King.

"Thanks for your help. How did you know?"

"Princess Bubblegum called me and asked for my help. I couldn't say no to a pretty girl, you know."

Ice King waves goodbye and flies off.

Flame Princess walks up to Finn and they kiss.

"Let's go home, Finn. Tomorrow, let's start making a better world not just for our son, but for everyone."

They hold each other close as they head back to their castle.

With that, the viewscreen goes black, and Jake once again smiles at what he saw.


	27. Chapter 27

CHAPTER 27

"So, what did you think of that one?" Prismo asks.

"That one was scary. For a while there, I thought it was going to go bad. But at least everything turned out good in the end."

"Would you expect anything less from Finn?"

"No, I wouldn't."

"Neither would I."

A clock on Prismo's wall chimes. Prismo looks at it.

"It's about 6:00 P.M. Cosmic Owl will be coming over for a visit soon. You're welcome to stay, if you want. We can play a couple of games of TriStrike. It's a very good card game."

"Nah, thank you, though. The only card game I'm good at is Card Wars. If it's okay, can I come over next week so you can show me the last one about Finn?"

"Sure. I'm looking forward to it."

Jake leaves and waves goodbye, thanking Prismo again for his hospitality. The following week, Jake comes over again.

"Hi, Jake!" Prismo says. "Well, it looks like we've got one more to go." An image of Huntress Wizard appears.

"Ready to see what would happen if he married Huntress Wizard?" Prismo asks.

"Yes. I'm really curious to see this one. I'm still skeptical about it."

"Okay, then."

The image of Huntress Wizard disappears and the viewscreen appears.

"Let's see what would happen if he married Huntress Wizard." Prismo says.

Then, the viewscreen shows the outcome.


	28. Chapter 28

CHAPTER 28

Jake and Prismo watch as Finn and Huntress Wizard's wedding is about to begin. Unlike the possible weddings to Marceline and Flame Princess, this one has more tranquility to it, as it takes place out in the woods under a starry sky.

"So, how did Finn end up with Huntress Wizard?" Jake asks.

"Well, their relationship began with something simple. She came over to your and Finn's place one day, and asked him if he would like to go on a walk with her. From that, after going on several walks with one another, they slowly began to date one another, and love blossomed between them. Suddenly, her fears of falling in love making her soft and ceasing to matter went away. She no longer believed that exceptional beasts cannot fall in love, and realized that they can."

Jake smiles and nods. They watch on as they see nearly everyone showing up for the wedding. Jake sees Finn standing in front of a huge tree with a large stone in the center of a circle. On top of the stone are two flutes. After everyone is seated, the wedding begins.

Huntress Wizard enters wearing a beautiful white dress with a veil made from a spider web. Jake was surprised to see that her hair was actually made of leaves and the antlers were actually a part of her body. He thought she was wearing a ceremonial headdress under her hood.

It was also the first time he saw her without her mask. When she wore it, it made her piercing, green eyes intimidating. Without it, her eyes seemed more friendly and loving.

Finn and Huntress Wizard smile at each other as they take each other by the hand and make their way to the circle with the stone. They each take a flute and play a sweet, harmonious tune. Then, the Spirit of the Forest appears.

"Who summons me with the sweet song of love?" the Spirit of the Forest asks.

"We did." Finn says. "We would like to ask you to perform our wedding ceremony."

The Spirit of the Forest smiles and does so. After he proclaims them man and wife, Finn and Huntress Wizard kiss and everyone cheers.

The reception was like a picnic, with several wooden tables with red and white checkerboard table cloths covered with all types of food and drink.

After everyone has eaten, there is a dance. The music was provided by a traveling minstrel band that Huntress Wizard knew.

After that, Huntress Wizard tosses her bouquet and Marceline catches it. Finn tosses Huntress Wizard's garter belt and Ice King catches it.

Then, everyone cheers and waves goodbye as Finn and Huntress Wizard get on horseback and leave for their honeymoon.

Jake watches on, feeling more relaxed instead of weary now. He now believes he might have been wrong on this one.


	29. Chapter 29

CHAPTER 29

Jake and Prismo watch as Finn and Huntress Wizard stop at an inn for the night before continuing on. One of the inn's workers helps them with their luggage while another takes their horses to the stables. After settling in their room, Finn and Huntress Wizard begin to kiss passionately and remove their clothes. As they are about to reach tier 15, the screen goes black again.

"Don't think about asking." Prismo says.

The screen jumps ahead to the next day as Finn and Huntress Wizard leave to continue their journey to their honeymoon.

"We should be there in a couple of more hours. I hope you'll like it. It's the place where I grew up." Huntress Wizard says.

"I'm sure it's very beautiful." Finn replied.

After a couple of hours, they come across a hill.

"We're finally here. It's just over that hill." Huntress Wizard says.

They ride to the top of the hill, and are shocked.

Instead of a peaceful village, they see devastation. The entire village and most of the surrounding forest area is burnt to the ground.

Tears begin to stream down Huntress Wizard's face.

"Oh, my Glob." Finn says.

Huntress Wizard rides down to survey the area, and Finn follows behind her.

As they check out the charred ruins, they are surprised by one thing.

There are no bodies.

"This is insane. Who would do such a thing, and where is everybody?" Finn asks.

"I'm not sure. But I think I have a suspicion to who it is. There is only one way to find out."

"How's that?"

"The Council of Fairies. They usually know what goes on in this area. Let's go."

They ride out. After about an hour, they come to an open field with a giant tree in the middle. They see some people around the tree.

Huntress Wizard is relieved.

"Thank Glob! It's some of the people from my village!"

Huntress Wizard and Finn ride out to meet them. The villagers notice them and wave.

Huntress Wizard dismounts from her horse and runs up to them.

They hug.

"Thank Glob you're here." One of the villagers says.

"What happened?" Huntress Wizard asks.

"Garrick happened."

"Oh, no. It's just as I feared." Huntress Wizard replied.

"Who's this Garrick?" Finn asks.

"A cruel, sadistic man. He once was the ruler of our village, until we had enough of him and managed to overthrow him. We sent him into exile, and he swore revenge. Years passed, and we never heard from him. We thought he was dead. Then, a few weeks ago, he rode into the village with an army. They looted and burned everything to the ground, and took everyone hostage. We managed to escape, and was found by some fairies. They brought us to their council here, and they have been taking care of us ever since." One of the villagers says.

"What's going on out there?" a voice from the tree says.

A fairy flies out of the tree.

Huntress Wizard recognizes her.

"Maylinn! It's good to see you again!"

"Minerva?"

"Actually, It's Huntress Wizard now."

"I like Minerva better." She turns to Finn. "Who are you?"

"Hi, my name's Finn. I'm Minerva's, I mean, Huntress Wizard's husband."

"Wow. I never thought she would get married. Consider yourself lucky, Finn. She's a very sweet, kind girl."

"I already do."

"Well, it's good to see you here, Miner-, I mean, Huntress Wizard. I'll let the others know you're here. Please make yourself at home. When the council's ready, they'll fill you in some more on what's going on."

Maylinn flies back into the tree, and Finn and Huntress Wizard sit on the ground with the villagers and they begin to talk and wait.


	30. Chapter 30

CHAPTER 30

Finn, Huntress Wizard, and the villagers talk for a few hours until another fairy comes down from the tree. She flies in front of Huntress Wizard, angry.

"So, you finally want to grace us with your appearance, Minerva. I thought you didn't want to have anything more to do with us after you left to become a wizard."

"I'm sorry, Rose. I didn't know about any of this. But about leaving, I finally realized I was wrong. My fear of being weak, the one thing that drove me to becoming a wizard, was flawed. I wanted to come here on my honeymoon to make amends with everybody."

"Regardless, we needed you here. Garrick has not only destroyed your village, but several others all around. If you were here, Garrick wouldn't be here anymore, and this area would have been peaceful. Now, he has amassed an army unlike any other. We don't know how he did it, since he never has been the type to be charming, respectful, and articulate to others."

"You think he had help?"

"Of course, but we don't know from who. The only way to find out is to go to the other villages and look for clues and talk with any survivors, if there's any."

Rose snaps her fingers, and a map appears. Finn takes it.

"This will show you the way to go." Rose said.

"Thanks." Finn said.

"Now leave." Rose says coldly as she begins to fly off.

"Wait a moment!" Huntress Wizard says. "I want to talk to the rest of the council."

Rose stops and gives an exasperated sigh.

"No." Rose replies.

"Please. It's important."

Rose sighs again.

"Fine. But I'm only doing this because Maylinn spoke so very highly of you. Let's go."

Finn follows behind, only to be stopped by Rose.

"Sorry, Finn. I only agreed for her to talk to them, not the both of you. You must wait here."

"Um, okay." Finn says.

Huntress Wizard walks toward Finn and gives him a kiss.

"Don't worry my love, I'll be okay." She says.

"Okay. Be careful."

Huntress Wizard walks toward Rose and casts a shrinking spell on herself. She shrinks to the size of Rose. Rose takes her hand and they fly up into the tree.

Finn goes and sits next to the villagers. The oldest one begins to talk to Finn.

"So, you married Minerva, huh? Did she ever tell you much about herself?"

"Other than she was adopted and she went to various places to learn magic, no, not much."

"Well. Let me tell you."

Finn listens as the villager begins to tell Huntress Wizard's life story.


	31. Chapter 31

CHAPTER 31

"Now, before I begin, I want you to promise to keep this a secret, even from her. Minerva is a very private person, and there have been many bad things that have happened to her that she wants to forget. Do you promise?"

"Yes." Finn replied.

"Good. I guess the best place to start is 19 years ago. One day, while I was walking in the woods, I heard a faint cry. I followed the sound to a wild cabbage patch. At first, I didn't see anything. Then I heard the cry again. Then I noticed movement within the vines of the patch. I go in closer, and that is where I found her."

Jake nearly falls out of his chair. He remembers teasing Finn about him being found in a cabbage patch, but didn't think he'll actually see it happen to someone. He continues to listen to the villager's story.

"She was very tiny and frail. Her skin color was a very pale green, like she has now. It was like the woods was the one that gave birth to her. It was getting cold, so I wrapped her in my cloak and took her to our village."

Finn nods and understands all too well. He was abandoned in the woods as a baby too. He is still thankful for being found by Joshua and Margaret, and for them taking him in and raising him as their son. He continues to listen to the villager's story.

"When I got back to the village, I went before our town's leader, Huron, who was Garrick's father. He decided to take her in and raise her as his and his wife's daughter, since they lost their baby girl during childbirth. They named her Minerva, as that was the name they were planning to give to their baby. The only one who wasn't pleased by this was Garrick. He resented the idea about his parents taking her in and showering her with affection that he thought should go to him and him alone."

Finn is stunned. Garrick is her brother? This will make stopping him more difficult, as he doesn't know if Huntress Wizard will feel conflicted about having to face him in battle. He continues to listen on.

"However, Garrick played the part of a loving brother while secretly hating her. Then, as Minerva turned one, everyone began to notice that she was different than all the other young children. Instead of growing hair, she grew leaves. Beautiful, bright green leaves like she has now. Her parents and the other villagers except for myself were scared, thinking it was some sort of curse. They took her to every doctor and wizard they could find, and none of them could figure out what to do. So, they cut off the leaves, but they grew back the moment they were cut. So they covered her hair with a hood so she wouldn't stand out. Everything went well until she was five. One day, Ice King was travelling through our village. The villagers got the idea to ask him about Minerva's condition, and to see if there was anything he could do. He tried a spell, but instead of the leaves turning to hair, it caused her to grow antlers."

Finn continues to listen and wonder. This man is going into great detail about everything. Huntress Wizard having leaves for hair and antlers doesn't matter to him. The details about Garrick do matter, as he loves Huntress Wizard and doesn't want her to get hurt, or worse. The villager continues on.

"After that, they decided to saw off the antlers. But after a few weeks, they grew back again. Her parents then decided to keep her locked indoors, so no one would ogle or make fun of her. Shortly after that, a famine hit our village. As Huron went to survey the damage to the crops, Minerva managed to wander outside when her nanny was distracted. Everyone stopped and looked at her as she walked toward her father. Huron saw her and gave her a hug and held her hand as he continued to talk to a farmer. Minerva saw one of the wilted plants and bent over and touched it. As she did, the plant fully revived and produced fruit. Everyone that saw it was amazed. They had her touch every plant and the crops were saved. That day, she was no longer feared, and became the most loved person in our village."

At that moment, Rose and Huntress Wizard fly out of the tree.

"We'll continue our story later." The villager tells Finn.

Rose and Huntress Wizard land, and Huntress Wizard grows back to normal size. Rose then flies back into the tree.

"How did it go?" Finn asks.

"Not well. A lot of them are still mad at me. They gave me a few bags of pixie dust, but that's the extent of the help they're going to give."

"I'm sorry."

"There's no need to be, my love. We'll find a way to get through this. It's getting late, so let's camp out here for the night. We'll leave out in the morning."

"Okay."

The night was proving to be restless for Finn. He gets up, and sits by the fire. The villager that was telling him about Huntress Wizard sits across from him.

"Do you want me to continue where I left off?" He asks Finn.

"Yes, please."

"Okay, then."

The villager continues his story.


	32. Chapter 32

CHAPTER 32

"Everything started going well for Minerva. The other children played with her, so she was never in want for friends. In school, she was by far the brightest student in the entire class. Soon, she discovered her touch not only could revive plants, but could heal people and animals too. But, as she and others soon learned, there was a limit to that."

"What happened?" Finn asked.

The villager hesitated for a moment, gave a sad expression, and continued.

"When Minerva turned 10, her mother got sick, then it turned worse. Minerva sat with her, holding her hand, trying to heal her. But it was to no avail. She died a few days later. Minerva felt guilty and ashamed at herself for not being able to cure her. What made matters worse was that Huron, who was loving and doting towards her, now became cold and distant, and refused to speak to her."

"My Glob." Finn said, shocked.

"The villagers shortly thereafter began keeping their distance, too, since her healing powers weren't as powerful as they thought. Seeing she had no one here to talk to, she began spending more and more time in the forest. It was there that she befriended the fairies, and it was the fairies that introduced her to the one that would become her mentor."

"The Spirit of the Forest?"

The villager nodded.

"Yes. He was surprised at how well she communed with nature. He began to teach her how to talk to the trees, the rocks, flowers, even the river. But as she began developing confidence in herself, it was taken away just as quickly. Her father got tired of her going into the woods and forbade her to leave the village ever, because she was needed to make sure the village's crops were growing in time for harvest and beyond. But she still managed to sneak out every once in a while at night when everyone was asleep and go into the woods to learn more from the Spirit of the Forest. Everything was going well until Garrick saw her sneak out one night. He followed her into the woods, and when he saw the Spirit of the Forest, he rode back to the village and told their father. Huron and several others rode back into the woods to find her. When they did, the Spirit of the Forest disappeared and she was carried back into the village and locked up in her room for two weeks."

Finn shakes his head in disbelief. Why would they do this to her? What surprises him more is why she would want to come back here. He continues to listen, hoping the villager will provide insight as to why.

"After the two weeks were over, she was let out, but now was being looked over by Garrick and was told to obey whatever he said. Garrick used his newly acquired authority over her to bully her relentlessly. He even made up lies to tell about her just to watch her get punished. She began to feel worthless about herself, feeling that nothing was going to get better for herself. It was then I decided to take matters in my own hands."

"What did you do?"

"Simple. I asked Garrick to send her over to my place to be a maid. He agreed, but to my dismay he came along, too. He told me he wasn't going to miss the chance of seeing her getting dirty and scrubbing the toilet. He didn't know I had a distraction waiting for him."

"What type of distraction?"

"My daughters. They didn't like what was being done to her, either. So they flirted and pretended to be interested in him. As they did that, I showed her my library of books, and let her read any of them she wanted. The only books that caught her interest was the ones on wizardry."

Finn began to understand now. She was only coming back to her village to visit this villager and his family. They're the only ones who shown her love and kindness when she needed it the most.

The sun began to rise over the horizon. Huntress Wizard began to awake from her long sleep. She gets up and sees the villager and Finn sitting by the now dying embers of the fire.

"Good morning, you two." She walks up and kisses Finn. "Are you ready to head out, Finn?"

"Yes, whenever you are, honey."

"Okay, let's get everything loaded up."

They get everything packed up, and as Huntress Wizard is checking to make sure everything is tied down, the villager talks to Finn one last time.

"I'm sorry I couldn't finish the story. Maybe after this situation with Garrick is taken care of, I can tell you the rest."

"Okay. I appreciate that."

They shake hands, and Finn walks over and mounts his horse. Finn and Huntress Wizard wave goodbye and ride out.

"So, what did you two talk about?" Huntress Wizard asks.

"Um, this and that." Finn replied.

"In other words, about me."

Finn knew he couldn't lie to her. So, he nodded.

"It's okay, Finn. I should have told you these things earlier. How much did he tell you?"

Finn recapped all he was told.

"Okay. I guess I'll start from that point on."

Huntress Wizard then tells what happened next.


	33. Chapter 33

CHAPTER 33

"The villager to whom you were talking, his name is Banquo. He is one of the kindest people I've ever known. That day he managed to get me to come over to his house was one of the happiest days I've had in a long time. He told me about how he found me in the woods as a baby and brought me to our village. He also told me if he knew this was going to happen to me, he would have raised me as his own, instead. He asked me what I liked to do, and I said I liked to read. It was then he showed me his library of books. He told me I could read any of them I wanted. When I saw the books on wizarding, I felt drawn to them for some reason. I began reading them. I managed to read a few chapters of one of them before my brother caught on that Banquo's daughters were hoodwinking him. He came into the library and saw me reading. Banquo managed to convince him that he was letting me take a break and I was doing a good job with the cleaning. My brother decided I've done enough cleaning for the day and took me home. As I was laying in my bed in my room, I heard a tap on my window. I opened it, and saw the books I was reading hovering in the air. I grabbed them, and looked around to see if anyone was there. I didn't see anyone, so I closed the window and began to read the books. It was the books that began my path towards becoming a wizard. As I read them, I managed to learn a few spells. The first one was invisibility, which I cast on the books so no one could find them but me. Then I learned to cast illusions. Then I got an idea. At night I cast an illusion of myself asleep in my bed, then I cast an invisibility spell on myself so I could go into the woods and learn more from the Spirit of the Forest. He was concerned about me about learning wizardry, as he felt it would drive me insane as it did to others he knew."

Finn listened in awe. He could tell by looking at Huntress Wizard that she has a look of relief on her face, as telling him all this has lifted a heavy burden from her. She continues to talk about her life.

"But, I was unconcerned about it. I felt I was becoming empowered with all my new knowledge. Before, I felt like was soft and weak, but not anymore. I was determined not to become that way again. But I did."

"What happened?"

"My father got sick with the same illness that took my mother. Even though he turned cruel towards me after my mom died, I still cared for him. I tried my healing powers again to see if I could cure him. Then, he realized he was wrong about me and felt ashamed for the way he treated me. He tearfully begged my forgiveness. Of course I did. I cried too, thinking everything was going to be better from now on. But it wasn't meant to be. He died a few days later, just like mom. After that, Garrick took over as town leader, and it became hell on Earth. He threw me out into the streets, saying he had no sister. Thankfully, Banquo took me in. After that, Garrick made everyone suffer. His rules for farming made it impossible to grow anything properly, he threw people in jail for questioning him on anything, even if it was for something trivial. Eventually, everyone got tired of him and successfully overthrew him and sent him into exile. He swore revenge as he left. Then, everyone decided I should be leader. But I didn't want it. They asked me to rest on it and make my decision the next morning. But I didn't wait."

Finn continues to listen. All this pain she kept quiet about. He secretly wishes he could have been there to help her. Huntress Wizard continues on.

"That night, I packed my bags. The last things I packed were my books. When I looked at them, I decided this would be my path. The path of becoming a wizard. If I stayed, I felt I would have been soft and weak, always caving in to everyone's wants and needs, and when I couldn't do it anymore, they'll treat me like Garrick treated me and eventually overthrow me and send me in exile too. I wasn't going to let that happen. I left a note saying I wasn't going to be the town leader and suggested they give the position to Banquo. I cast an invisibility spell on myself and left. I went into the woods and told the fairies and the Spirit of the Forest goodbye and told them I couldn't deal with life in the village and decided to become a wizard. They tried to talk me out of it, but I told them my mind was made up. I told them goodbye and left the forest for what I thought was better things."

One of the villages that Garrick and his army destroyed appears on the horizon. Finn and Huntress Wizard notice a few villagers rummaging through the wreckage.

"Thank Glob there's survivors here. Let's go check on them, Finn. I'll finish the rest later."

Finn and Huntress Wizard ride into the destroyed town to offer help and to get information about Garrick.


	34. Chapter 34

CHAPTER 34

Finn and Huntress Wizard enter what's left of the village. They see people rummaging thru the destruction, trying to salvage what they can, while others are tending to the injured and dead. They dismount their horses and walk towards one of the villagers.

"Excuse me, sir, what happened here?" Finn asks.

"What does it look like? We were raided."

"How many attacked?"

"It seemed like hundreds, but way less than that. They were extremely skilled. They took their orders from one person. He was a young man in his mid-twenties. Long black hair and muscular."

"That sounds like Garrick." Huntress Wizard said.

"These attackers not only were they skilled, but they seemed inhuman in strength. I don't understand it. It was like they were enhanced by magic."

"Do you know which way they went?" Finn asked.

"Yes." He points in the direction. "There's another village several miles that way."

"Thank you." Finn says as he and Huntress Wizard ride off. They ride to the next village, and see the same type of destruction as in the other two villages. They also are given the same description of the attackers. They spend the entire day riding to the next village over and so forth, hearing the same old story.

By the end of the day, Finn was so tired, he forgot to ask Huntress Wizard to finish her life story. Both he and her went to bed early that night, hoping that they can find Garrick before he can do anymore damage.

Garrick, however, was losing patience. He went to the room of his benefactor.

"When are we going to conquer a kingdom like you promised me? I grow weary of only taking down small, insignificant villages." Garrick said.

"Patience. We will, but first we must make them more fearful of us first. We can only do that by taking down these "insignificant" villages, like the one you came from. At first, that was all you really wanted, wasn't it? You could have simply made those villages into a kingdom of your own, but I see you want more. More and more, until there's nothing left. That's why I decided to help you. We are so much alike, you and I. Just trust me on this, and you'll have everything that's coming to you."

"Very well." Garrick said as he left.

After he was gone, Garrick's benefactor gave an evil grin. Everything's going as planned. After he is successful, he'll kill Garrick since he would be of no use to him then. All of Ooo would be his, and there will be no one to stop him. He then gives an evil laugh.


	35. Chapter 35

CHAPTER 35

Finn and Huntress Wizard wake up the next morning and look at their map to see where they should go next.

"By the trajectory Garrick is taking, he should arrive at his next target within three days. But we won't reach it in time to warn the villagers." Finn said.

"Yes, we will." Huntress Wizard replied.

"How?"

"Aren't you forgetting? I'm a wizard. I'll just cast a teleporting spell on us. We'll be there in an instant."

"Have you teleported before?"

"No, but there's a first time for everything."

Finn feels nervous about it. The last thing he wants is to be teleported to the wrong place, like the inside of a volcano. But he shakes it off.

"Okay, let's give it a shot." Finn says as he takes Huntress Wizard's hand. Huntress Wizard casts the spell, and in a blinding flash they're transported to Garrick's next target. They go to the village's leader to warn him.

"Let me get this straight. You're telling me that an army, that's being led by your brother, no less, is planning on attacking here?" The village's leader said.

"Yes." Huntress Wizard replied.

"Why do I find this hard to believe? Why do you want to help us? It makes no sense. How do I know this isn't a trick, that you're not actually in league with your brother, trying to learn about our defenses to give him an edge in battle?"

"Because he attacked and destroyed the village we grew up in."

"I'm still not convinced."

"Finn, take my hand." Huntress Wizard whispers. Finn does so.

"Okay then, how's this?" Huntress Wizard grabs the village leader by her other hand and transports them all to one of the destroyed villages, where the villagers are still trying to clean up the wreckage.

"You see? This is the fate that awaits your village if you won't let us help. If you don't believe me, talk to them." Huntress Wizard says.

The leader goes and talks to them. He learns she's telling the truth. He goes back to her.

"You're right. I'm sorry I didn't believe you. I accept and appreciate any help you can give my people."

Several men from the destroyed village come forward.

"Please take us with you. We want to help stop these monsters before they make more suffer like us." One of the villagers said.

"Thank you, brave sirs. But your people need you here to protect them in case something else happens. Please look after them. They need you more." The village leader said.

The villagers bow and go back to help with the cleanup.

"Okay, let's go back." The village leader said.

Huntress Wizard casts her spell, and she, Finn, and the village leader teleport back where they came.

Once they arrive back, the village leader holds an emergency meeting and tells everyone to prepare for the attack. Over the next day, everyone works to fortify the village.

The day of the attack comes and everyone waits. Finn, Huntress Wizard, and the village leader are in the front to lead the attack on Garrick's army when it arrives.

Outside the village, Garrick and his army arrives. Garrick draws his sword and gives the command to attack. They rush towards the village. The battle has just begun.

Jake watches on to see what happens next.


	36. Chapter 36

CHAPTER 36

As Garrick and his army enter the village, they are surprised to see that the villagers were waiting on them. The villagers rush forward and begin attacking Garrick's army.

Unprepared for the assault, Garrick's army begins to fall fast. Garrick looks for a way to retreat. He then hears an all too familiar voice.

"GARRICK!"

Garrick turns and sees Huntress Wizard, already hovering several arrows aimed straight at him.

Garrick's resolve suddenly strengthens.

"Well, if it isn't my dear, sweet sister, Minerva." Garrick says mockingly.

"Stop this, Garrick. It's all over."

"No."

Huntress Wizard sends an arrow towards him, intentionally missing.

Garrick is pleasantly surprised by her sudden show of ruthlessness. He decides to taunt her some more.

"You missed! I thought you could do better than that. But of course, you can't do better. If you did, mom and dad would still be alive."

Tears begin to fall down Huntress Wizard's face. Tears of not only sadness, but of anger. An anger that causes her to lose focus. She begins to hurl the arrows left and right towards Garrick, who manages to dodge and block them with his sword at ease, until she has none left.

"Well, well, well." Garrick says as he begins to walk toward Huntress Wizard. "I guess this is going to be the end for you."

Huntress Wizard doesn't back away. She raises her hands in a defensive posture and they begin to glow.

"Don't make me hurt you, Garrick. Please stop."

"What are you going to do? Use your magic? It won't have any effect on me. Go ahead, try. I dare you."

Tears begin to stream down Huntress Wizard's face again. She loves Garrick, but he's leaving her with no choice.

"Okay, then. If that's the way it has to be." She says.

She shoots a blast of mystical energy towards him. It hits him directly. She then is surprised.

He was telling the truth. It had no effect.

"How is this possible?" She asked.

Garrick gives an evil laugh. "You'll never know." He said.

Garrick raises his sword to strike.

"Make sure to say hello to mom and dad for me." He said, giving another evil laugh.

Garrick swings his sword, only to have it blocked by Finn.

Garrick is angered at being denied killing his sister.

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? THIS IS NO CONCERN OF YOURS! YOU SHOULD BE MORE CONCERNED WITH PROTECTING YOUR VILE, LITTLE VILLAGE FROM IT'S INEVITABLE DESTRUCTION!" Garrick yells.

"THIS IS MY CONCERN! THERE'S NO WAY IN HELL I'M GOING TO LET YOU KILL MY WIFE!" Finn yells back.

Garrick is first shocked by this revelation. Then he laughs.

"You mean to tell me that you two are…" Garrick continues to laugh.

"Well, then, my dear brother-in-law, I'll give you the honor of dying first instead of my sister. Then, I'll kill her."

Finn and Garrick begin their duel.

As they fight, a tiny insect on top of a nearby tree takes a great interest in watching the fight. Through the insect's eyes someone else is watching as well. Garrick's mysterious benefactor is seeing the battle, contemplating whether or not to intervene.

Finn begins to overwhelm Garrick in battle. Then, Finn knocks Garrick's sword out of his hand and kicks him to the ground.

Garrick begins to crawl backward as Finn's sword is aimed directly at his face.

"Surrender, Garrick. You've been beaten, as well as your army." Finn says.

Garrick looks over and sees some of his army captured while the rest are dead.

Garrick's benefactor watches the events unfold, and is none too pleased.

"The fool. I've shouldn't have used him. Let him suffer, then."

Garrick's army, both the living and the dead, begin to glow. Garrick gives an evil smile.

Finn and the others are shocked at what is happening.

"What's happening?" Finn asks Garrick.

"Your doom, that's what's happening." Garrick begins to laugh. "My friend is regenerating them! That is how we beat all the other villages! Now you too, will suffer the same fate!" Garrick laughs more maniacally than ever.

Finn and the others look on in dread. They don't know how they can beat an army that can regenerate.

Then, Garrick's army suddenly disappears.

"NO!" Garrick screams.

Everyone is shocked and relieved. Finn turns back towards Garrick.

"Well, it looks like he doesn't have your back anymore. Who was he?" Finn asks.

"I'll never tell you." Garrick sneers.

"Even after he abandoned you? You're either extremely loyal or extremely stupid. We'll see if you change your mind in the morning." The village leader says before giving the order to have Garrick locked up in jail.

That night, everyone in the village celebrates their victory.

After the party and everyone retires for the night, Garrick has an unexpected visitor.


	37. Chapter 37

CHAPTER 37

Garrick gives a slight glance to his visitor and turns away, angry. He no longer wants to look at him. He talks to him with his back turned.

"WHY DID YOU ABANDON ME LIKE THAT?!" Garrick yells.

"Quiet. You don't want to draw attention to yourself, do you? Besides, it's your own stupidity that's to blame here, not me."

"WHAT?! HOW DARE YOU!"

"But it's true. You left people alive in your previous attacks. I specifically said NO SURVIVORS. Because of that, you left a trail that let my most hated enemy track you down."

"She's my most hated enemy too. Let me out of here to redeem myself. Let me out so I can kill her."

"I wasn't talking about her."

Garrick is confused by this.

"Who else is there? Who are you talking about?" He asked.

"The one who protected her from you."

Garrick is shocked by this.

"WHAT?! YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT HIM, MY SISTER'S HUSBAND, HE'S YOUR GREATEST ENEMY?"

"Yes."

"AND YOU COULDN'T BEAT HIM?"

"Keep your voice down. Yes, but I've come close before. He's proven himself to be quite resilient, unfortunately."

"Who is he?"

"His name is Finn, who thinks of himself as the protector of Ooo and all who live there. He'll do anything for them, even at the cost of his own life."

Garrick has an idea.

"Those hostages I took from my village. We can use them as bait."

"No, we can't."

"Why is that?"

"Because I ate them."

Garrick recoils in horror.

"Why…why would you do that?" Garrick asks.

"Because I was hungry, and they were going to be of little use to me anyway." He says as he rips the cell door open and grabs Garrick by the throat. "Just like you are now."

The commotion between the two has already alerted everyone to outside the jail. The villagers, Finn, and Huntress Wizard barge in, weapons drawn. They are shocked by the monstrosity that's holding Garrick.

The creature turns to look at them with an evil grin.

"Hello, Finn. Nice to see you again." The creature says.

Finn is shocked at who it is, but manages to keep calm.

"Let Garrick go!" Finn says.

"If you insist." The creature crushes Garrick's throat and drops his body to the ground.

Everyone looks on in horror, but they keep their weapons drawn.

"Finn, how does this monster know you? Who is he?" the village leader asks.

"The evilest being in all of Ooo. The Lich." Finn replied with dread.

Huntress Wizard gasps. She's heard of him, but never thought she'll actually see him, let along having to face him in battle.

As everyone tries to think about what to do next, the Lich gives a maniacal laugh that echoes into the night sky.


	38. Chapter 38

CHAPTER 38

As everyone contemplates what to do, one of the villagers decides to attack, and rushes towards the Lich with his sword.

"WAIT! STOP!" Finn yells.

The Lich grabs the villager and breathes his putrid, black smoke on him. The villager dies and rapidly decomposes into dust. The rest of the villagers flee after seeing the horrible scene unfold. Now, it's only Finn, Huntress Wizard, and the village leader that's left in the room. The Lich walks towards them.

"I knew the time would eventually come in which we would have our final battle with each other, Finn. It was inevitable. But in the end you will die, and I will be victorious. All of Ooo will soon be an uninhabitable wasteland and then I'll bring my beautiful chaos throughout all the galaxy and all possible dimensions." The Lich says.

"Like hell, you will." Finn replied.

"Then, let us end it. One final battle. Just you and I."

"Fine." Finn says as he raises his sword. "Let's end this."

"Not here. I want it elsewhere."

"Fine. Where do you want it?"

"The Candy Kingdom. I want all your devoted friends to see your demise."

Finn doesn't like the idea. He doesn't want to see any of them hurt. He's afraid the Lich would start attacking them instead of fighting him.

"No way. Choose somewhere else." Finn says.

No. You just need persuading to do it, and I know just the way."

The Lich raises his hand and a bubble forms around Huntress Wizard. She pounds on it to try to get it to burst, as does Finn. Suddenly, she and the bubble disappear.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?! BRING HER BACK!" Finn yells.

"You want her back? Then come to the Candy Kingdom to face me. If you don't she dies, as well as everyone in the Candy Kingdom. You have one hour."

With that, the Lich disappears.

Finn is scared. He needs to get to the Candy Kingdom fast, and the ride is too far to get there in time.

He buries his head in his hands and cries. He's going to lose the most important person in his life, and there's nothing he can do.

Suddenly, he hears a soft, broken, raspy voice.

"F..F…Finn…."

Finn turns and sees Garrick trying to move. Finn is surprised. He thought Garrick was dead. Finn rushes over to him and helps him sit up.

"Finn…there's a way…for you to get where you need to…" Garrick says weakly as he coughs up blood. He then reaches into his pocket and pulls out a ring. He hands it over to Finn.

"This…ring…will teleport you anywhere…" Garrick says as he coughs up more blood. He then continues to speak.

"Just focus on …where you want to go… and it'll take…" Garrick coughs up more blood.

"Easy, now Garrick. You need to rest. We'll get you medical attention." Finn looks at the village leader, who nods and goes to get help.

Garrick gives a smile, coughs up more blood, and begins to speak again.

"No…need for that now. I'm sorry, Finn. I'm sorry…for all the pain I've caused…please ask my sister to forgive me. Tell her…I'm sorry…and that I love…."

With that, Garrick breathes his last.

"I will Garrick, I promise you." Finn says as he gently closes Garrick's eyes.

The village leader arrives with help, but Finn sadly shakes his head. The village leader sadly nods, and the help moves Garrick's body out of the room.

Finn puts on the ring. The village leader walks up to Finn.

"Best of luck to you, my friend." he says as he extends his hand.

They shake hands.

"Thank you." Finn says.

They wave goodbye as Finn teleports himself to the Candy Kingdom.

Finn wonders where he should go, but it's all too clear where it is.

It's in Princess Bubblegum's castle.

The gates have been torn down and the door has been ripped apart. Finn rushes in, determined to put an end to the Lich once and for all.

Jake watches on, hoping that he's able to.


	39. Chapter 39

CHAPTER 39

Finn makes his way to the castle's Grand Hall and hides behind a pillar. He sees everyone in the Candy Kingdom tied up. At the end of the hall, the Lich sits on Princess Bubblegum's throne with Huntress Wizard, still trapped in a bubble, by his side.

Huntress Wizard is still pounding on her bubble. She tries her teleportation spell and it fails. The Lich looks at her and laughs.

"Save your strength. By now, you should know it's futile to escape." The Lich says. He then looks at everyone else and says "As should the rest of you. Soon all of you will die."

The Lich laughs again, and Finn steps out of hiding.

"FINN! THANK GLOB YOU'RE HERE!" Princess Bubblegum says.

The Lich looks up and is surprised.

"Is everyone okay?" Finn asks. Everyone nods or says "Yes".

"How is this possible?! There's no way for you to make it here within an hour."

"I'm full of surprises. You should know that by now." Finn said.

"Yes, I suppose you're right." The Lich says as he draws his sword. "Now, let's end this."

"Of course. But before we begin, I want to kiss my wife."

"Very well."

The Lich snaps his fingers and the bubble bursts.

Huntress Wizard runs forward and embraces Finn and they kiss. Finn covertly takes the ring off and places it in her hand.

"Take this and go get help." He whispers.

Huntress Wizard looks at it.

"What is it?" She whispers back.

"A teleportation ring. It belonged to Garrick. Just focus on a place and it'll take you there."

"A teleportation ring? Why didn't he use it to escape?"

"I don't know. He gave it to me before he died, and he wanted me to ask you to forgive him."

A tear falls down her cheek at the news of her brother's redemption and death.

"Of course I do."

She discreetly puts it on.

The Lich begins to tire of the sentimentality.

"Enough of this." The Lich says as he waves his hand and Huntress Wizard finds her hands tied up and placed with the others.

The Lich walks forward with his sword.

"Okay. Let's fight." He says.

As the Lich is distracted with fighting Finn, Huntress Wizard calmly whispered a spell and her and everyone's bindings were undone.

Huntress Wizard then whispers to Princess Bubblegum "Do you have a place where all of you can hide?"

Princess Bubblegum nods and motions to the others to follow her. They do and they all sneak out.

Huntress Wizard knows she hasn't got time to waste. She transports herself to a mountainside and says "Wizards rule." The entrance to the Wizard's Market opens and she hurries to the Wizard's Council and barges in on their meeting. One of the wizards speaks.

"Huntress Wizard, what brings you here? You know that this meeting is for council members only. You are not allowed here."

"My apologies, but we're in great danger. I need your help."

"Danger? What sort of danger?"

"The Lich."

The wizards begin murmuring amongst themselves.

"That's impossible. He was destroyed by Finn."

"I'm afraid he found a way to come back. Finn is my husband and he's fighting him right now inside the castle of Princess Bubblegum."

The wizards murmur again between each other. Afterwards one of them gets up and gets a huge book from a bookshelf and lays it on the table. One of them opens it to a page. They talk amongst themselves again and nod in agreement.

"We believe we found a spell that will work, but it will require pixie dust, which none of us have."

Huntress Wizard's eyes widen, then she reaches in her pocket and takes out the bags of pixie dust the fairies gave her.

"Here, I have some." Huntress Wizard says as she hands them over.

The wizards take them and form a circle and begin mixing the ingredients in a cauldron. A flame bursts from it, and then it's over. A wizard reaches in and pulls out a dart. He hands it to her.

"Here, use this dart. It must hit him, and you'll have only one shot. So please be careful. Now go, time is short."

"Thank you." Huntress Wizard says as she teleports back.

She sees Finn and the Lich still fighting. At that moment, the Lich looks over and sees everyone but her gone.

"WHAT?!" The Lich says angrily. Finn rushes in to attack when the Lich's guard is down, but the Lich knocks him clear to the other side of the room.

"WHERE ARE THEY, GIRL? WHAT DID YOU DO TO THEM?" He angrily asks.

"I'll never tell you." Huntress Wizard replies defiantly.

The Lich grabs her and says "YES YOU WILL!"

"NO I WON'T!" Huntress Wizard yells back as she stabs the Lich in the hand with the dart.

The Lich yells in pain as he drops her.

Then, the Lich looks in horror as he is slowly being turned into stone. He looks at Huntress Wizard in disbelief.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME GIRL?" The Lich yells.

"Put an end to your miserable existence. No longer will your evil hurt anyone else."

"NO I CAN'T DIE! NOT LIKE THIS! NOT LIKE-"

The Lich falls silent as the rest of him becomes stone.

Finn and Huntress Wizard rush towards each other and kiss.

They both look at the lifeless statue that the Lich has become.

"What should we do with it?" Huntress Wizard asks.

"I'm not sure. I'm sure Princess Bubblegum will think of something."

They both walk towards the door to leave.

"You know, you never got around to finishing your story about how you became a wizard." Finn said.

"Okay. Next, I-"

With that, the viewscreen goes black.

Jake turns to Prismo and asks "We're not going to hear the rest of her story?"

"Sorry, Jake. It gets fuzzy after that."

"Well, okay." Jake says disappointingly.

"Cheer up, Jake. After all, I shown you three possibilities with whom Finn might end up with, and they all turned out great. So you don't need to worry about him when it comes to love."

"Yes but I would like to know which one it is."

"Sorry, Jake. But that decision lies with Finn."

"You're right."

Jake looks at his watch.

"Oh my! It's getting late!"

Jake heads toward the door. He turns and waves goodbye.

"Thanks, Prismo! See you later!"

Prismo waves goodbye.

"Anytime, Jake! See you later!"


	40. Chapter 40

CHAPTER 40

One month passes.

Jake returns from a day out with Lady Rainicorn, and sees Finn talking on the phone.

"It's good talking to you too, Marcie. Talk to you later. Bye."

"You were talking to Marceline?" Jake asks.

"Yes. We've been talking a lot here lately."

Jake is stunned as he remembers how Finn and Marceline's relationship began in Prismo's possible future. He shakes it off as being coincidence. He then notices something is bothering Finn.

"What's wrong? You seem upset at something."

"It's been a bad day. I hate to tell you this, but Cinnamon Bun died today."

Jake is really disturbed by this. But this has to be coincidence, too.

"How did it happen?" Jake asked.

"I was patrolling the boundaries of the Candy Kingdom when I saw a carriage under attack from a water breathing dragon. A knight was fighting it but got severely injured. I rushed in to attack it and managed to cut off its tail before it flew away. I checked on the passenger and it turned out to be Phoebe, who was waiting on a royal escort home. The knight turned out to be Cinnamon Bun, and he died from his injuries."

Jake is stunned. Already two of Prismo's possibilities are becoming close to reality. He keeps calm, and consoles Finn.

"I'm sorry, Finn."

They hug.

"Thanks, Jake."

Suddenly, there's a knock at the door.

"I wonder who that could be?" Finn says as he goes to answer the door. He opens it, and is surprised.

"Huntress Wizard? What brings you out here?"

"Hi, Finn. I was in the area, and was wondering if you would like to go on a walk with me."

Finn smiles.

"Sure! I'll love to!" He turns to Jake and says "I'll be back later, Jake! We're going on a walk!"

"Okay, have fun!"

Jake closes the door. He is stunned by this. Now, all three of Prismo's possibilities are ready to happen.

He then remembers what Prismo said. It's up to Finn. So he doesn't know which one it will be, but will be happy with whoever it turns out to be. So, I leave that question to you. Who do you think it will be? In other words, which one?

THE END


	41. SPECIAL THANKS

SPECIAL THANKS

Maylinn17 for the ending of this story

Lord of Grief for all your friendly correspondence

And everyone who read the story, liked, followed, and posted reviews. It really meant a lot to me.


End file.
